One Shots!
by Nomis
Summary: These are a collection of Nomis' classic stories. In other words they're stories I had once written but deleted. Each chapter is a different story that is COMPLETE. Repeat, everything on here is one shots that ARE COMPLETE. Come relax and read a bit!
1. Introduction

_**ONE SHOTS! **_

Hi everyone! You'll all love me after this, and rightly so! I was going through some old disks of mine, and what do you know, I found a whole bunch of Mash stories which I'd writen. I've posted all of them on here under Nomis, but later deleted them. But, since I'm feeling nice (gag), I've decided to post them all on here as one shots. In other words, no waiting for my awful cliffhangers, and no 'Read and Review!' at the beginning and ending of every chapter. Yay! lol, but anyways, each 'chapter' of this thing, is going to be a different, completely **_complete_** story. There is one little problem though. Me and my stupid self didn't write down the titles of the stories as they were before, so I've made up new ones. Enjoy!

I'm going to put the title, and a little synopsis on this page, so you can look here to see which story you want to read...

_Mad World:_ I believe this story used to be called 'Me, Myself and I'... I think. Either way, it's about Hawkeye becoming injured (aren't most of my stories like that?), and when he wakes up he's in a completely different world, with no memory of what happened... (I think I went mad going through this story and correcting all of my spelling mistakes in it! How could you guys put up with it!)  
_(A/N: Reading through this story, I'd like to comment on a few things. I hadn't read it in at least a year; since I first wrote it. The writting is kindda poor, and there's some plot holes in it, but if nothing else, it's worth reading for the Hawkeye/Margaret relationship which I conspicuously snuck in. I don't usually have any relationship between those two, and it shocked me, as I read through it, that I'd snuck one in.)_

_Hush Little Baby:_ Haha! I think I actually remembered the name of this story from before! Ok, so this story, in short, is about Peg and Erin coming in to see BJ, and then something goes terribly wrong. (you people went nuts with my cliffhangers in this one when I put it in before with chapters!).  
_(A/N: As I'm reading through this, I'm coming to realize that it's a good story, though very frustrating as it's broken apart **a lot**. Though I recon it was a little better when it was in chapters. Ok, I have to admit; I didn't even make it all the way through re-reading this story. It's long! I didn't realize it was this long until I found myself sitting here at near two in the morning reading it. Either way, I **know** it's a much better story than the previous one, and I really enjoy the interaction between Hawkeye and Erin. A must read!)_

_Without You:_ Yeah! I think I remembered the name I used to have on this story; I Believe in Miracles-- pretty corny, which is why I changed it! lol. So yes, this story is about (no surprise!) Hawkeye. He's killed on a trip to Soul, and the 4077th has to live life without him! (you guys hated me **so much** with this one because of me killing Hawkeye...)  
_(A/N: Oh my God! Editing this one brought back so many memories! It's long-- my longest yet. I had so much fun writing this one too, because I could do anything I wanted...)_

**-------- **

_**Coming Soon!... **(All coming soon stories will usually be posted by the next day. Basically it's not posted now because I'm too lazy to edit and format the story; which takes a good half hour to an hour for each one)_

I'll soon be putting up the story...

_Mail Call:_ This is an iffy title, as I have no clue as to what it used to be called. This story is _very_ surprising as it's based around BJ, who, one morning, with a simple letter has his world flipped upsidedown with the news that his daughter has been taken.  
_(A/N: This story is not yet completed. It wasn't when I posted it before, but I'll post everything I have of it, and try to get it completed as quickly as possible; as with my other work in progress; 'Lost Doctor'-- until then; enjoy!)_

**-------- **

Another good thing about this? You can tell truely how horrible of a writter I was back then and how good I've gotten! Feel free, also to review to anything in this 'One Shot' story. All reviews are welcomed. ThAnKs! 


	2. Mad World

Mad World 

"Sir. Sir?" Hawkeye rolled over in his too small of a cot in hopes that the persistent voice would disappear, "Hawkeye wake up."

It didn't.

"Mmmphhh?" Captain Benjamin Pierce was not in the mood to get up. Especially after the time him and BJ had had the night before at Rosie's.

"Umm, Sir," the voice was now recognizable as Radar's, "You might want to get up before the Colonel gets here. You were supposed to leave for the camp an hour ago."

Hawkeye shot up, ignoring the throbbing through his head, "What!" taking a quick glance at his watch he saw that it was true, "Why didn't Frank wake me? He's supposed to go too."

"He's sick Sir," Radar said, "A bad stomach flu."

"Great," Hawkeye mumbled.

Radar must have sensed Hawkeyes frustration because he quickly added, "But, ummm, I can find another personal to go with you."

"No," Hawkeye stated bluntly as he hurried to slip on some pants, "I'll fly solo on this one. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying Sir, you may want to start flying soon, because Godzilla is coming."

Hawkeye looked out the door, and saw Colonel Potter coming towards his tent with a look of anger on his face. Taking a deep breath, Hawkeye darted out of the tent, and made a beeline in the opposite direction of the Colonel, hearing faintly behind him a earth shattering yell of 'Pierce!'.

--------

Relief rushed through Hawkeye as he realized that he'd run in the right direction towards his jeep. He knew if he were to have to go back through camp, he would surely run across Colonel Potter, and never live to tell about it. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't the third time that week that he's sleep in when he had to do something. This time it was just a simple trip to the a medical camp about ten miles down the road so that he could pick up some supplies to bring back to the 4077th. The night before after sixteen hours of surgery, Hawkeye and BJ decided to let loose for 'a quick sip' at Rosie's. That quick sip turned into a test to see who could get themselves the most drunk and yet still come up with more ladies. Though Hawkeye had indeed come up the winner, he was now the loser as he bumped along the road with a killer hangover.

"Beej may be getting to sleep in right now. But at least I get that nurse tomorrow night." Hawkeye grinned at himself.

Then it happened. Just as Hawkeye was rounding the corner. He heard a sound that he knew he'd never forget. The exploding sound of a land mine erupting from the ground.

--------

"Sir, you may want to come hear this," Kinger called into Colonel Potter's office.

"This better be important," he mumbled as he came over.

Klinger put it on speaker, and the Colonel spoke, "Yes? This is Colonel Sherman Potter here from the 4077th Mash."

"Hello Colonel Potter. This is Lt. Colonel Jeremy Forbes from the medic camp. We were expecting one of your personal over three hours ago. What happened?" the voice crackled over.

"Pierce," Sherman muttered, then spoke up louder, "I'll check it out. Someone will be there in a while."

"Ok, thank you Sir," the voice replied back before the conversation was cut off.

"Klinger," Sherman started to bark out orders, "Get Radar. And get BJ up. They're going to go down to that camp and find out what the hell is going on."

"Yes Sir," Klingers said as he spun on his red heals- his blue and pink dress swirling.

--------

Not even a half hour later, BJ and Radar were in a jeep speeding down the road towards the camp.

"This isn't like him," BJ said, "Hawkeye doesn't just disappear. Something happened."

"Try not to worry about it Sir. I'm sure he's fine." Radar did his best to reassure BJ, though he could tell it wasn't working.

"He's gotta be somewhere," BJ continued to talk, "I mean-"

"Oh no," Radars voice was cracking as he spoke.

BJ looked up, and saw what Radar did. Hawkeyes jeep. Totally burnt to the frame.

"HAWKEYE!" BJ screamed as he looked around frantically...

BJ ran as fast as he could towards the still smoking jeep. There was no sign of Hawkeye anywhere.

"Oh no, no," BJ whispered as his eyes scanned everywhere, "Where the hell is he? Radar! Radar! Where is he?"

Radar stood stunned about ten feet away- a shocked look plastered his face, and he knew he was going to get no help from him at this moment. BJ ran over to his jeep, and immediately got onto the radio.

"Hello- hel-" the voice started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Klinger," BJ's voice shook with emotions, "Get Colonel Potter now!"

"Yes Sir," Klinger said, and a moment later another voice came.

"Hunnicut, what is it? What happened?"

"The jeep," BJ said, "We found. H-His jeep."

Sherman could sense the tears in his voice, "Ok. Just calm down son. Explain it from the beginning. Take your time."

"Damn it we don't got time!" BJ exploded, "Hawk's jeep is here in a pile of burnt rubble. We have to find him now! And I need help!"

"Ok," the Colonel's voice was heard again after a moment, "People are on their way. Just hang in there and for God's sake be careful."

The connection was immediately lost, and BJ ran back over to Radar, "Radar. Radar, c'mon I need your help. We have to find him!"

"Yes sir," came Radar's quiet voice.

c It was bright. Far too bright for his eyes. But. There was something missing. He knew he was laying down, but as he racked through his throbbing head, one question came to mind. Who was he?

"You're up," the rough voice came from his right, "'Bout damn time."

The person was in uniform, and had short grey hair. He stood just under six feet tall, and was muscular.

"C'mon boy, get up," the man said again.

He sat up in his bed, "Who are you?"

Without a second thought the man answered, "I am Colonel H. Morgan- you will call me Sir. This is the Mash 1829th, and you are Captain Alan Alda. You were missing for a month behind enemy lines. You were drugged. And this is the Korean War. We are trying to kill every God damned American solider we see. Anything else?"

Alan shook his head slowly as he swung his legs, "I don't remember anything Co- ehh, Sir."

"Of course you don't boy. I told you, they drugged you. You'll gain some of it back as time goes on. Now, go to the Marsh and take a rest where you AREN'T taking up valuable space," Colonel Morgan said harshly.

"Uhh, Marsh Sir?" Alan asked carefully.

"You're bed," Colonel Morgan said with eyes of steal.

Alan's voice was quiet as he mumbled a quick "Yes Sir", and left.

It took him ten minutes, but finally he found the tent that he had been told was his by one Corporal Farr- who was in- in Alan's opinion- what seemed like a brand new uniform which was pressed and iron to top of the perfection look of a perfect solider. Once in the tent he saw someone sitting in the bed next to his.

"Who are you?" Alan asked tentivly.

"You really don't remember," the man said, "My name is Captain MJ Farrell. I'd think you'd remember me at least. We haven't gotten along since I came here. Fungus face over there is the one your buddy-buddy with."

"Fungus face?" Alan's face showed his puzzlement that came in his voice.

"Yes," MJ showed his exasperation, "Major Larry Linville. Which for the life of me I could never understand why you always called him Lars. Though I don't get half of the things you two do together so it doesn't really matter to me."

Alan inwardly sighed as he sat down on the cot. If people in this place were like this, he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd run off rather than been captured...

--------

"BJ?" the voice was quiet and the blond man could barely hear the female voice from behind the door, "BJ, can I come in please?"

"Sure," the blunt answer came, and Margaret Houlihan came walking into the tent.

"Hi," she said, "How are you Major?"

"Fine," BJ's voice shook with aggravation and anger, "I mean, why wouldn't I be? My best friend is only missing in action. Hell, let's have a party."

"There's no reason to be rude," Margaret said, reflecting BJ's tone of voice, "We are all just as worried about him as you are, but in case you've forgotten, we are in the middle of a war here, and there are people that need our help."

BJ turned around, looking straight at Margaret, and only then could Margaret see the red rimmed eyes, and dark circles, indicating a good night at Rosie's and no sleep.

"Why?" BJ whispered, as tears came to his eyes, "Why did he have to go that morning? It's been a week, and all I can think of is why."

"I know," warm tears came down Margaret's face as well, "I wish he had never gone either. Or maybe if he wasn't so stupid, and had stayed for Colonel Potters lecture. Or even if Frank hadn't eaten those month old beans the night before and he hadn't gotten sick. There are so many things that could have stopped him from going. But. You have to remember than. There are so many things that can bring him back."

"Like what Margaret. The enemies!" BJ's voice exploded as he shot up, and walked out of the tent.

"Like me," Margaret whispered as she slowly walked out of the tent.

--------

Alan was sitting in a tent after a long day out in the fields. As he did so, he saw a book sticking out from under MJ's cot. Looking around quickly, he saw that no one was around, and picked up the book. It was a wildlife book. He was just about to toss back under MJ's cot, when a picture on the front cover caught his attention. It was dark coloured bird. He opened the book up, and quickly found the page with the information about it on it. Alan looked at the large print at the top of the page that indicated what bird it was. Hawk.

"Hawk," Alan whispered.

He was still staring at it when Larry walked in, "Hello Alan. What are you doing?"

"A hawk," Alan said showing the picture to Larry.

"Very good," Larry said sarcastically, then pointed to himself, "Person."

Alan shook his head, and tossed the book back, "So, Lars, what have you been up to?"

Larry smiled slightly as he spoke, "That Major Loretta Swit was after me for 'another shot', and to go for a date. She just can't get the fact that it's over."

"Yeah," Alan said offhandedly, "Hotlips sure can be pushy when she wants something."

"Who's Hotlips?" Larry asked.

A puzzled look came to Alan's face, "Ehh, I meant Loretta."

The two then continued talking until late in the night.

--------

Margaret had been missing all day, and the camp was in a frenzy as one of their best doctors was gone, and now their best nurse was. Colonel Potter was just about to call a Personnel Meeting when a loud voice came from the far side of the camp.

"COLONEL! MAJOR!" the voice was Margarets, "COME QUICK!"

Colonel Potter ran as fast as he could from his office. Radar, BJ and Klinger on his tail.

"What is it Margaret?" BJ asked once he got there.

"T-This man," Margaret said completely out of breath as she pointed a tall slim Korean man beside her, "He-He said t-that his brother- h-he found a m-man. Sounded l-like Hawkeye."

"What did he look like?" Sherman asked as he gestured up and down himself with his hands, "Look- like?"

"Hair," the man said pulling at his hair, "dark. Like with shoes with dirt. Look like you," he said pointing to BJ.

"Like me?" BJ asked confused, but then looked down at himself, "Oh! A captain!"

"Captain, captain," the man nodded in agreement.

"Take me to him," BJ said bluntly, "NOW!"

The man gave a puzzled look.

"NOW!" BJ yelled again.

"Yes, yes," the man quickly said as he bowed quickly before taking off, BJ close behind.

--------

"No! No! Beej, no! I'm here, right here! Beeeejjjjjj!" Alan jarred awake, sweat pouring down his face.

Larry jolted awake beside him. He looked at Alan, concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "You were calling out for a Beej? Who's he? Was he one of the guys that drugged you? Do you remember?"

"N-No," Alan said slowly, "Well not now. But, in my dream. It was there."

"What are you two blabbering about at this time in the morning?" MJ spoke up groggily from the other side of the tent.

"Alan is remembering things in his dreams," Lary said excitedly.

"Oh!" MJ mocked excitement, "Quick, someone pinch me."

Lary threw a pillow at him, "Oh just go back to sleep."

"Gladly," MJ mumbled as he rolled back over and instantly fell asleep.

"Listen," Alan said in a quiet voice, "We'll talk about it tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah," Lary nodded, "And Alan, don't let MJ get you down. This is being nice for him."

Alan gave a small smile before turning over, and going back to sleep.

--------

It took a mere five minutes to get to the Korean man's house, but by the time they got there, it was dark out. Immediately after being told which door lead to the room, BJ ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the room. The man was laying down in the bed, a blanket climbing up to past his chin- his back to them.

"Hawk?" BJ's voice was small as he moved the man's body towards him...

"BJ?" Margarets voice spoke after a few moments of silence.

"It's not him," BJ's voice was quiet, and then suddenly changed to stern and direct, "Get him back to camp. Now! He's got a weak pulse, and what looks to be internal bleeding. C'mon, get him back, before he dies!"

"Yes Sir," Radar said, and him and Klinger immediately went to work on getting the injured solider to the jeep.

Margaret went with them, and Colonel Potter went over to BJ and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get discouraged son," he said.

"It wasn't even close to him!" BJ exploded, "Not even close! Sure he may have the same hair and same rank, but he's a bloody Korean Solider!"

"Get a hold of your self Captain!" Colonel Potter said rather harshly as he grabbed the arm of the now thrashing about BJ, "You need to calm down! Now we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way, which is it!"

BJ took a deep breath, and broke free of Sherman's grip, "I'll meet them in pre-op. That man is not gonna die if there is any chance he knows anything about Hawk."

Sherman shook his head then mumbled to himself before following, "If nothing but for that boy's sake I sure hope that Pierce makes it back ok."

--------

Alan rose from his cot with a tremendous headache. His world was fuzzy to his eyes, and he found it hard to focus. One name kept on persisting in his mind though as he sat there in the still dark tent. Erin.

"Who's Erin?" Alan finally whispered to himself.

"Huh?" this time is was MJ who woke from Alan, "What are you saying?"

"Oh, sorry MJ," Alan wasn't in the mood for arguing, so tried to quickly close the conversation.

"No," MJ was fully up now, "You said something about an Erin."

"Yeah," Alan gave in, "I woke up and the name Erin was in my head. Why?"

"That's my kids name," MJ's voice was suddenly soft in contrast to the usual bitterness.

"Oh," Alan perked up at the thought of getting more memories back, "How old is she?"

"He," MJ's voice was back to it's usual bluntness, "This is my SON we're talking about. And not that it's any of your business, but Aaron is two."

"Sorry," Alan said, and got up and walked out the door.

Once outside, Alan walked slowly. The cool air nipped at his bare arms which stuck through his tank-top. His legs were just as cold, as his shorts clung to him, making his body do things that on any other day would make him embarrassed. But not on this night. Too much was on his mind. His head still hurt, and trying to sort out the wondering thoughts that were charging through it didn't help. There were certain things that just wouldn't leave his mind. He'd only been at this camp for just over a week, and already things seemed eerie familiar. This Loretta she seemed- so- familiar. Alan felt like he knew her body, her every crevice. From her dirty-blond hair to her perfect toes, he felt an attraction to her that you wouldn't normally feel towards someone you'd known for a week. On the other hand all the people here were strangers. With the newly arising memories that surfaced in his brain, none of them brought the feelings of knowing these people. The person just recently in his dream- Erin. She seemed so real, like someone he actually knew all about. But, there was no one there by the name of Erin. And MJ's son was Aaron. Through the pounding of these thoughts through Alan's brain, he didn't even notice the jeep charging towards him...

--------

"Suction Margaret, I need suction!" BJ's voice barked as he worked frantically to get the bleeding under control inside the Korean man's stomach.

"I'm trying Sir," Margaret's voice rang out from underneath the white mask on her face.

"Oh no," Klingers voice came up from the end of the surgical table.

"What? What is it?" BJ asked.

"No heart rate," Klinger said, and silence fell to the room.

--------

Alan woke up. The air was cold, and when he moved his limbs, everything hurt. His mind tried to register where he was, but all he could remember was a jeep coming right towards him, then nothing. He was now laying in the middle of a field. In the distance dropping bombshells could be heard.

"I thought Potter rung to them to stop the midnight bombshell showing," he mumbled as he slowly sat up.

He stopped in mid movement as his brain clicked in his previously stated sentence.

"Potter," he said slowly as he strained his mind to remember, "Uhh, Colonel Sherbert Potter? No! Colonel SherMAN Potter! I remember!"

He jumped up- ignoring all pain that rushed through his body, "I remember now! Oh my God. I am- I'm... Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce- also known as Hawkeye. Serial Number is US1283643! BJ is my best friend, Frank Burns is ferret face, and Klinger has worn more dresses than Margaret has. Margaret." Hawkeye paused momentarily as the blond haired wonder flashed into his mind, "I never had met a person with hotter lips than Hotlips."

The memories flooded back, and it overwhelmed Hawkeye. He didn't know where he was other than the mere fact that he was at 1829 Mash. He had no clue as to where that was in relation to his home of the 4077th. He decided one thing though.

"I have to find out who this Alan Alda is."

--------

Sherman came up behind BJ and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Son, you tried your best. There was nothing that anybody could have done. The infection inside of him had already gotten to him long before we did."

"He-he was the only link we had to where Hawk was. N-Now we'll never know," his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Listen," Sherman said trying to keep his voice under control, "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce is missing. Now missing does not mean dead, and then again does not mean alive. It means he is gone, and whether you save a man does not mean that he will all of a sudden die or live. Hawkeye is a strong man- much stronger than lots of the people in this unit. I miss him, you miss him, and so does every other Tom, Huck and Mary. But that does not mean we all have the right to sulk around and wallow in self pity. There is still a war going on, and it will continue to go on whether I die, you die- or Pierce does."

BJ looked at him, "But what if it does?"

"But what if what does?" Sherman looked at him questionably.

"What if this man dying does mean the death of Hawk," BJ's voice was a whisper, "Then- I killed my best friend."

--------

"Alda, Alda," Hawkeye mumbled as he thumbed through the files inside Colonel Morgan's office.

Hawkeye quickly found out that his place in the field had not been far from the 1829th. Now as he skimmed through the names in the file he prayed that he found the name _before_ someone found _him_.

"Yes!" Hawkeye cried as he pulled out a file with the name 'Alda, Alan' clearly printed on the side, "Now to see who this guy is."

Hawkeye was startled to see that the picture inside closely resembled him, with minimum differences. He quickly read through the papers, and found that he had gone missing just a day after he himself had, and they had him written down as being found when Hawkeye had been taken by them.

"A few cuts. Banged head. Possible amnesia?" Hawkeye read from the report, "Seems to not know too much, but can't be sure of cause. Will retrain. These bastards don't care who the hell they have on their side, just as long as they can stick a gun in their hand and aim their brain, they got themselves a solider."

It was becoming more and more difficult for Hawkeye to keep his voice down, so he decided to leave. It was gonna be a long teak back home, and Hawkeye knew that.

--------

"Incoming wounded people, the shows back on!" BJ rolled over in hopes that the voice was just a dream, but the kick in the feet indicated it wasn't.

"You're going to have to get up," Franks voice could be heard vaguely through the pillow that was currently over BJ's face, "you can't kill yourself now and leave me to treat these people."

Reluctantly BJ got up and went to pre-op to prepare.

It didn't take long for people to notice how quiet BJ was.

"Why don't you go scrub down BJ, I think we can handle it from here," Colonel Potters voice broke the silence that had been looming in the room.

With a nod of his head BJ agreed gratefully, and left.

"That boy is taking this really hard," Sherman shook his head as he worked on closing up a belly wound.

"I know," Margaret said sadly, "I wish there was something we could do to help him."

"So do I," Sherman sighed, "so do I."

BJ took out some paper and a pen as he sat on his cot in the Swamp. He was going to write two letters. One to his wife- Peg, and one to Hawkeye. He decided to write to Peg first...

**Dearest Peg,  
Hi Darling, how is it going? How's Erin? Is she walking now? The last time you wrote to me you were saying how she liked to grab onto furniture and try and walk holding onto to that. Does she do that anymore, or can she actually walk on her own? Oh God how I miss her.  
And what about you? How are you holding up Sweetheart? I promise it won't be much longer until they call peace and I can come back home. This place is a hell hole, and I can't wait to go back to Heaven- home with you and Erin. Is you're flu any better. Was it just a flu. You told me before that you were going to be going to the doctors, how did that go? I hope you are feeling better.  
Tragedy has struck the 4077th. My best friend Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce- or Hawkeye as we all call him- is gone. He went missing some time ago- I can't even remember precisely how long because the time has all gone by in such a blur. He went on a simple outing to get some supplies, and got in a wreckage. We never found his body and he's been gone since. Oh Peg, it's so hard. He was my only link to sanity, and now he's gone. My best friend- someone who I thought was invincible to all harm is a casualty of war. I just can't believe it, and it hurts me every time I think that he won't be around to give one of his snide remarks, make a joke about the food, or even insult old Frank Burns. A man was brought in the other day that looks somewhat like Hawkeye, and who we were sure knew something about where he was, but he died while I was operating on him. That hit me hard, and I can't help thinking that if only I was a better surgeon I could have saved him, and my best friend.  
Well, as much as I hate to end this letter that way, I think I have to. Frank just got in, and is yelling at me to turn off the light. Sweat dreams my Peg. Kiss Erin for me. I love you both with all my heart.  
Love, BJ **

BJ sighed, put the letter on his end table, turned out the light and went to sleep.

--------

Hawkeye froze on his tracks.

"No," he whispered tears coming to his eyes, "it can't be."

The early dawn light his a large sign in front of Hawkeye, and he was scared to believe it. He ran as fast as he could, until he was only a few yards away from the sign.

"Oh my God!" Hawkeye cried as he stared at the sign.

In bright white letters it read **'Welcome to the 4077th MASH'**.

BJ sat on his cot-- the early morning light shinning through, as he wrote out a letter...

**To Hawkeye  
I don't know what to write to you, or how to write it. I also know it doesn't really matter because you will never read this letter. You went missing about a month ago. We've had hundreds of wounded go through here, Frank has asked Margaret out at least twice a day, and Klinger continues to try and get out of the army any way possible. The war continues to go on, and people try their best to forget the past. I think that's what scares me the most- that I'll forget the past. And that I'll forget you. You were, are my best friend I've ever had. Always there to put in a joke, or listen to me when I talk about Erin and Peg.  
The new replacement comes in two days. His name is Dr. Jack Lee Forest. I already hate him. Oh God how I wish you were here. I'd do anything to for you to come ba- **

"War's a funny place ain't it," BJ swung his head around to see none other than Hawkeye standing at the door, "sometimes it swallows people up, and sometimes it spits them out. Guess it didn't like me."

Tears were immediately running down BJ's face as he sat up, "We'll take you here any time Hawk."

BJ stood up, and the two meet in the middle for a long awaited hug.

"Oh God Beej I missed you," Hawkeye said hoarsely as pulled himself away.

BJ quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes, "I missed you too Hawk-- more than you'll ever realize."

It was only then that BJ did a quick up and down review of his friend to look for any damage, "You look horrible Hawk!"

"Thanks I try."

"No," BJ smiled slightly, "I mean you have so many bruises on you, you're starting to look like a purple and blue polka-dot person! And you face. You got a nice gash above your right eye. Hawk, I'm taking you to get looked over."

"We don't have to do that," Hawkeye said with a sly grin, "Give me about ten minutes in the nurses tent, and I'm sure I'll be feeling better."

BJ grinned and put an arm around Hawkeyes shoulder as they walked out the tent, "It's good to have you back Hawk, it's good to have you back."

--------

"Colonel, I really think you may want to help me examine this patient," BJ spoke to Colonel Potter once he fished him out of the mess tent.

"Blast it BJ, there are no wounded expected in for quit some time, and I plan on enjoying myself for a while this morning. What could possibly be so important about this patient that you need _me_ there?"

"Trust me," was all BJ said as he led the way to the examination room.

Once in Colonel Potter looked around, and saw Hawkeye sitting on the table.

"Well I'll be a pickled cucumber!" Sherman cried as he made two large steps to the table, "Pierce!"

"The one and only," Hawkeye grinned.

Sherman did a quick hug to Hawkeye, then looked at him- tears brimming in his eyes, "My God Son, what happened?"

"It's a long story," Hawkeye said.

"Which I suggest," BJ interrupted, "we all listen to after we examine him."

"Right," Sherman nodded his head.

It took a mere half hour before they had completed the exam, and came to the conclusion that his worst injuries he had was the gash on his head which had started to get infected, a sprained wrist, three broken ribs and countless cuts and bruises. Immediately after that they went to the intercom where Sherman made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of 4077th. This is your CO speaking, and I would like to say a few things. First of all, immediately proceeding this announcement all major officers will come to my office for a meeting. Second of all, I would like to say in front of everyone how happy, and overjoyed I am to announce that our very own Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce is back with us. That is all."

--------

So much noise was clouding through Colonel Potters office, that none could be recognizable as any sort of words. Most of it was sobbed 'oh my God's' and 'I can't believe it'. And in the middle of it was Hawkeye- enjoying every second of the pampering from the people that meant so much to him.

"Ok, Ok! Hold it everyone!" BJ was the one that called it all to order.

Everyone stood still and looked at BJ. Hawkeye took that moment to look around. Father Mulcahy stood in the back. His hand was clutching the golden cross around his neck, and his face supported the biggest grin that Hawkeye had ever seen on him. Klinger was sitting on the end of a desk to his right. A grin on his face, and a fur coat on his back. Next Hawkeye noticed Frank. He was standing to his left, and was smiling- tears actually brimming in his eyes. Just behind Frank was Colonel Potter. His arms over his chest, and grinning proudly. BJ was beside him, his arm around his shoulder as he spoke. Sniffles every few seconds proved to show that the tears weren't over yet with him. Then Hawkeye noticed her. Margaret. She was standing in the back of the room, tears flowing freely down her face as she continuously attempted to wipe at them to keep them under control. She was looking directly at Hawkeye, and for a moment they both just stared at each other. Taking in each others feelings, and seemingly having a conversation with no words. Hawkeye was brought back to reality when BJ continued on.

"Hawkeye, I'd like to say a few things to you, on behalf of everyone," BJ said as he looked over at his friend, "Hawk, to see you here, means so much," BJ's voice cracked and he looked down. Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder and patted his back, "And," BJ continued after a quick wipe of his eyes, "I, we, want you to know, that you mean so much here at the 4077th. When-when you were gone, there was a part of everyone that was missing. The part that makes us laugh, the part that makes us feel better about ourselves, and even the part that makes getting drunk fun! And now, you're back. It's such a relief that you are ok, and are safe. We all love, and care for you Hawk, and- and if anything ever did happen-"

BJ stopped there, staring at his shoes. A few moments of silence went by before another voice rang through the still room.

"Here, here," Sherman grinned, and the whole room burst out into applause, people shoving their way to hug Hawkeye.

--------

"Margaret, sponge," Hawkeye said as he worked on a patient.

"Anytime doctor," the admiration shone in Margaret's voice.

Hawkeye gave a quick look at her, "How about my tent at ten?"

"In your dreams Buster," Margaret tried to make her voice stern, but couldn't help smiling as she realized how much she'd missed him.

"We'll see about that," Hawkeye replied slyly.

"Right," Sherman spoke up from the other end of the operating room as he finished up with a patient, "Pierce. I almost forgot. We're running low on gloves and caps, and someone needs to go to the 8063rd to pick them up tomorrow, how'd you like-"

Before another word could be spoken, the whole room rang out in a chorus of "**NO!**"

THE END


	3. Hush Little Baby

Hush Little Baby

"Ok," Hawkeye spoke into the phone, "So it's all set, you two will be here tomorrow?...yeah, and then it's off to Tokyo for you guys for a week...ok, see ya then. Bye-Bye...yeah, I know he'll be surprised…Bye Hun."

Klinger grinned at Hawkeye when he hung up the phone, "Everything going through as planned?"

"Yup," Hawkeye said, "and he'll be none the wiser until tomorrow."

"All good Pierce?" Colonel Potter asked as he came out of his office.

"How are the preparations going there Hawkeye?" Charles asked as he too walked into the room. "Klinger, I told you not to tell anybody, what'd you do, send the news out in the stars and strips?" Hawkeye glared at Klinger.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Colonel Potter caught me on the phone talking to the guys at East Wing, and I had to tell him, and then I needed Major Winchester's help to pull some strings back in LA."

Hawkeye gave looks to both Charles and Colonel Potter, "BJ doesn't know?"

Both shook their heads and Hawkeye sighed, "Good, that's all I need after four months of planning."

--------

Hawkeye waited at a small rest-stop where he'd been told by the person on the phone the day before was the meeting spot. A private airplane had taken its passengers to a small camp, and then some friends of Klingers were going to be giving them a lift the ten miles to the present place were Hawkeye was waiting nervously.

"She should be here any minute," Hawkeye said as he took a deep breath, and looked himself up and down.

He was in his greens. He was going to be wearing something a little more formal, but BJ had decided to skip breakfast that morning and write a letter to his wife Peg. He'd just gotten a letter from her, and was eager to write back to ask about his two year old daughter Erin and how everything else was, and so he was in the tent all morning up until when Hawkeye had to actually leave, and he didn't want to arouse any interest by dressing fancy. Hawkeye then paused as he realized something.

"I'd gotten a letter from Dad," he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope with the words 'Ben Pierce' written neatly on the front.

He hadn't even started to open it up when he saw another jeep drive up. Hawkeye quickly shoved the letter back into his pocket, and watched as the army green jeep came to a halt a few feet in front of him. Once it had come to a complete stop he watched as a blond hair lady-- about five foot eight-- with shoulder length blond hair stepped out of the vehicle. She was wearing a long flowing dark blue skirt with a white tank-top. She bent into the back seat of the jeep, and helped out another person. A small girl-- around two and a half. She had hair that matched her mothers, and wore dark blue jean overalls and a yellow t-shirt. She had her hair pulled in little pigtails, and she was the cutest thing that Hawkeye had seen in a long time. The lady walked over to Hawkeye, the little girl holding onto her hand.

"You must be Hawkeye," she smiled at him.

Hawkeye grinned, "Hi Peg."

He reached over and scooped her into a hug, "God, I feel like I already know you so well."

They moved apart, and Peg looked at him, "I think I do know you. BJ writes and tells me about you all the time."

Hawkeye laughed, then caught eye of the little girl half hiding behind Peg's skirt. He bent down to her level.

"And you must be Erin." She nodded and hide further behind her Mom.

"Oh come on Sweetheart," Peg picked her up, "You don't have to be scared or shy. This is Uncle Hawkeye. He's Daddy's friend."

Hawkeye grinned, but the girl still curled up to her mother.

"I'm really sorry," Peg apologized, "I don't know what it is, but she always seems to scared and shy around strangers."

"That's ok," Hawkeye said still smiling, "I'm sure she'll get used to me. Most people do."

It was Pegs turn to laugh as she looked at Hawkeye, "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Alright," Peg smiled, "Lemme see if I got this straight. Myself and Private Jordan over there are going to be jeeping over to the 4077th. I'll see BJ and surprise him. Meanwhile you are going to take Erin in your jeep, be not far behind, and just as BJ is asking about Erin, you'll spring the second surprise of her being here. Am I right on all of that?"

"Yup," Hawkeye smiled, "BJ has been so upset lately. Especially since he missed Erin's second birthday. All he does it talk about you and here, and since we're at a very slow time in the war, I talked with everyone's friend Klinger and managed to pull this off."

"I really appreciate this," Peg whispered, "This will be just like a second honeymoon for us."

All Hawkeye did was smile before he realized the time, "Well, we better get going if we want to get there in time for lunch."

"Ok," Peg grinned then looked at her daughter who was still curled in her arms, "Are you ready sweetie? You're going to be riding with Uncle Hawkeye for a little bit, but Mommy will be just a little ways up. Then when we stop, you get to see Daddy!"

Erin's eyes brightened at the word and she spoke the first words Hawkeye had heard yet, "Bee-bee?"

Peg smiled and grabbed a small stuffed teddy-bear out of a bag from the back of the other jeep, "Here's your Bee-bee Erin. Now, are you gonna be nice while your with Uncle Hawkeye?"

She nodded her head shyly.

"Don't worry," piped up Hawkeye, "We'll have a great time. Going across the bumpy roads, we can see who's breakfast can come up first."

Peg smiled, and lifted up the two year old. She gave a quick hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"Be good," she whispered, then gave a raspberry kiss to her neck.

Erin squealed with glee and Hawkeye and Peg laughed. It was then time to leave and Peg handed Erin over to Hawkeye.

"Alright," Hawkeye said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "lets go Kiddo, and all the way home I can tell you stories of your Daddy when he's had to much to drink."

She smiled as she clung to his shoulder with one hand, and held on tightly to her bear with the other.

"There's that beautiful smile!" Hawkeye exclaimed, "Hey Peg, you better hope that we get to camp quick, because I think I'm falling for this little beauty here, and I may not give her back."

Peg laughed, "I think her Daddy may have something to say about that!"

--------

It took Hawkeye longer than he thought it would to get Erin all settled into the jeep with her Bee-bee, and so by the time he started out onto the dusty, dirty roads, he was pretty sure Peg was already half way there. He sat there imagining BJ's surprised face when Peg walked into the tent. Then he remembered his Dad. The last time he'd talked to him he had seemed very lonely and almost upset. Hawkeye was just making a mental note to himself to write him when he had the chance when he heard some noises from beside him.

"Bee-bee, bee-bee," Erin was waving the bear in front of her smiling joyfully as she said in a singing voice, "bee-bee, bee-bee."

Hawkeye smiled, "Is that your teddy-bear?"

She nodded her head, "Ya, Bee-bee!"

"Wow! He's a really nice bear," Hawkeye said, briefly taking his eyes off the road, "Are you gonna show your Daddy Bee-bee when you see him?"

Again she nodded, "Daddy like Bee-bee?"

"I bet he will," Hawkeye smiled, "_I_ like Bee-bee. He's the best looking guy here."

"Mummy like Bee-bee. She _love_ Bee-bee. You love Bee-bee?"

Hawkeye grinned as he realized that Erin wasn't scared of him anymore, "Of course I love Bee-bee. He's cute--just like you."

Erin smiled and continued with her playing. Hawkeye had just steered the vehicle around a corner when a loud blast came from their right. Hawkeye slammed on the brakes as even more smashes were heard from the area directed seemingly at the jeep. From there, the early morning air was filled with terrifying screams.

--------

Peg slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a bed in what looked like some sort of hospital. Loud noises were coming from outside.

"Hello," a voice came from in front of her, and she looked up to see a man in uniform, "my name is Max Klinger. I found you on the road a little bit away. You were kind of out of it, how are you feeling now?"

"What happened?" Peg asked confused.

"You were in a jeep with a solider, and then shells started dropping. The vehicle crashed off the road, and you were thrown out. It doesn't look like you were badly hurt, just a minor concussion. All the doctors are away at this moment, or I would have gotten one of them to look you over. Hey, you look familiar from somewhere, what's your name?"

"P-Peg Hunnicut," she stuttered.

"Oh my God!" cried Klinger, "Peg Hunnicut! You're here?"

"I came to surprise my husband, BJ. Do you know him?" Peg was now sitting up.

"Do I know him?" exclaimed Klinger, "he's one of the top surgeons here at the 4077th!"

Peg smiled slightly, "I made it. Hawkeye should be coming with- Oh my God!"

Peg immediately burst into tears as more bombings rumbled the place.

Klinger didn't even have to ask what, and just whispered, "Erin and Hawkeye."

--------

Hawkeye's body was enclosed over Erin as he ran into the thick forest at the side of the road. Only moments after crashing off the side of the road, and jumping out, the jeep had been hit directly, and was now burning up at the side of the road. Hawkeye didn't stop running until he was hidden just outside of a small opening to a cave. He placed Erin onto the ground as he bend down. She was crying loudly, and Hawkeye knew he had to get her to be as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't be found by the wrong people. But first, he knew, he'd have to make sure she was ok.

"Erin, Erin Honey-Bee, I'm going to have to look you over now so I can make sure you don't have any boo-boo's, ok?" Hawkeye spoke as soothingly as possible, but Erin continued to cry loudly, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you sing the Bee-bee song for me? Uncle Hawkeye loves the Bee-bee song."

Erin paused, sniffling back tears, "Bee-bee?"

Hawkeye smiled, "Yeah, Bee-bee. I can sing with you too, but you have to let me make sure you don't have any boo-boo's on you, ok?"

Erin sniffled again as she clung onto Bee-bee in her left hand.

"Uncle Hawkeye won't let anything happen to you," Hawkeye promised.

"Bee-bee, bee-bee," Erin started to sing.

Hawkeye grinned and joined in, "Bee-bee, bee-bee."

Slowly Hawkeye looked her over. A bruise was starting to form across her chest from the seatbelt that she'd had on, and she had a small cut on her right cheek. He pressed on her belly, and asked her to tell him if it hurt, but she said nothing. Finally Hawkeye sighed as he realized that she was ok. It only took him a few moments to find out that he wasn't quite as lucky. One look at his left wrist told him it was busted something good. It took him about half an hour to put a make-shift splint on it with the stuff from his medical bag. He then looked at Erin.

"Ok Honey-Bee, you're going to have to be strong, ok, and try not to cry because Uncle Hawkeye is here, and I'll never leave you, ok?" Hawkeye looked into the small blue eyes of the girl in front of him.

Erin nodded her head, "Mummy an' Daddy?"

"Don't worry," Hawkeye assured, "I bet your Mommy and Daddy are just fine."

Hawkeye took a deep breath and silently prayed it was true. Just then though another shell was dropped nearby. He knew they couldn't just stay out there-- the best thing to do was to take cover. Hawkeye looked at the small entrance into the cave just behind him. It was the only way he knew he could keep Erin and himself safe, but as soon as Hawkeye even thought about going inside, his chest tightened.

"Oh God," he mumbled as another shell fell- even closer, "Ok, Honey-Bee, we're going to have to go inside the hole right there, ok?"

Erin's eyes widened in fear as she made a whimper sound and clung onto Hawkeye.

"I know," Hawkeye breathed, "I'm scared too."

--------

Peg sat there, tears streaming down her face as she clung onto the person in front of her. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, as she shared his tears.

"Shhh," the mans voice was filled with tears, "It's ok Peg, everything will be ok, Hawkeye is a strong person."

Peg looked up- right into the eyes of her husband.

"I can't believe I left her. I should never of left her," Peg cried.

"No," BJ took both sides of her face into his gentle hands, "don't say that Peggy. If you had her with you, she would of went flying out of the jeep too. Now she's with one of the most caring men there could be. Hawk would **_never_** let anything happen to Erin. Never."

Peg looked at him again and then burst into tears as she grabbed onto him with all her might, "Oh God I missed you BJ. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," BJ's voice came out in barely a whisper as he brushed her hair away from her face, "and I promise I will get Erin back for us. I'll send you off to Tokyo, and make everything better."

"But," Peg said, "you could get hurt!"

"I'm afraid," Charles spoke up as he walked over, "That Mrs. Hunnicut is right. It is not safe right now for anyone to be going out of the safety of the camp right now."

BJ stood up, "My best friend and my daughter are out there somewhere, there is no way in hell that I am going to stay here. Charles make sure Peg gets to Tokyo, and is safe. I'm going."

--------

Hawkeye was hugging the little girl in his arms as he took deep breaths. He was sitting right by the exit to the cave, but he still felt as if the whole place was closing in around him. It took him many minutes and two bomb shell blow-outs later before Hawkeye finally decided to go inside. He went in first, then helped Erin inside. The place was much larger than Hawkeye thought it would be, and he was even able to stand up inside. That didn't stop his fear of the air running out and him getting crushed inside, and soon he was silently sobbing to himself.

"What wong?" Erin asked as she looked up at him.

"Uncle Hawkeye is just a little scared," Hawkeye said trying to sound calm and sure of himself, "It's ok."

It took a moment, but finally Erin squirmed off his lap and faced him, a smile on her face, "I scared an' Mummy give me Bee-bee. Here."

Erin handed the bear to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye laughed, "Ok, I tell you what Honey-Bee, me, you and Bee-bee will all sit here together, than none of us will be scared, ok?"

Erin nodded, and sat back down on Hawkeye's lap-- Bee-bee sitting beside her. Hawkeye was just getting settled in a trance to try and ignore his surrounding when he heard a sound. Someone was in there with them...

--------

"W-Who's there?" Hawkeyes voice came out in barely a squeak as he clung onto the now shivering Erin in his arms.

"Please don't hurt me," the voice came from Hawkeyes left, and sounded even more scared than he felt.

"I won't," Hawkeye said, sensing the male voice was that of a young person, "I-I promise. Where- where are you?"

"Here."

A hand was laid down on Hawkeyes shoulder and he screamed, Erin falling to the floor.

"Oh my God Erin!" Hawkeye looked around frantically, but he couldn't see a thing except for a small amount of light from the entrance.

"Don't worry, she is right here," the person said and Erin was placed back on his lap.

"Who are you?" Hawkeye whispered.

"How about?" the person again sounded scared, "we go outside and talk for a few minutes. I've been in here so long, I really don't like it- it scares me."

"Ok," Hawkeye eagerly agreed, and was relieved when he listened and heard that the bombs had stopped dropping for the time being.

It didn't take long for the three of them to scramble out of the cave. The young boy was the first one out, and by the time Hawkeye got Erin out and onto his lap, the little boy was already sitting there, his head in his hands. He had on very dirty and ragged cloths, and his shaggy dark hair covered his dark Korean skin-- which appeared much dirtier from a thick layer of dirt which seemed to cover this boy. Hawkeye realized he couldn't have been older than nine.

"What's you're name?" Hawkeyes voice was soft.

"My name is Kim Lee Andrews," he spoke.

"Hi Kim," Hawkeye said as he smiled, "My name is Captain Benjamin Pierce from the Mash unit 4077. And this here is Erin Hunnicut- my best friends daughter. How old are you?"

"Eight," Kim said.

"Where are your parents? Why are you here?" Hawkeye asked Kim-- who's head was still down.

"Two months ago, me and my Mama had to run when Koreans went and invaded our village. We were running to get to the forest and escape them, but then a round of bullets came, and my Mama- she was hit. I helped her to cave. B-but she didn't make it. She sat outside and told me to go in and save myself," Kim's voice was on the brink of tears and was so quiet that Hawkeye had to strain to hear near the end.

Hawkeye paused a moment before speaking-- his own voice cracking, "I'm sorry Kim. But- but what about your father?"

"Papa," Kim's voice was far off, "my Papa."

Hawkeye watched as the small eight year old boy looked up, and Hawkeye looked-- right into Kim's bright blue eyes.

--------

BJ had just finished packing a bag full of things he figured he may need when Colonel Potter came running up to him.

"What in tarnations is this I hear about you leaving Hunnicut!" his voice boomed.

"I'm finding Hawkeye and Erin," BJ stated bluntly not even looking into the commanding officers eyes.

"Now listen here son," Colonel Potter tried to keep his voice calm, "I am telling you this as a friend, don't make me tell you as an officer. Don't go! The last thing this place needs is one of our best surgeons gone. This place is falling apart right now with all of the bombing going on. We can't afford to loose you if something should happen where we desperately need someone."

BJ just ignored him, and continued on with grabbing his stuff all up.

"Did you hear me Captain!" Colonel Potter exploded.

BJ shoved everything into a jeep, jumped in and looked at Colonel Potter before speeding off, "Yes."

--------

"You have to stop him!" Peg cried as she tried desperately to get past Klinger and Charles, "Please! You have to stop him. He'll die if he tries to go out there!"

"Please try and calm down Mrs.Hunnicut," Charles said, "it will do you no good to try and go out there. Colonel Potter went after him. I'm sure he'll stop him."

"Yeah," piped up Klinger, "that man can stop a charging bull in it's tracks."

"Damn it!" at that Colonel Potter burst through the door- anger in his eyes, "with all due respect Mrs. Hunnicut, you're husband is a _jack-ass_!"

"You didn't stop him?" Peg whispered as she stood numbly in front of the three officers.

Colonel Potter sighed, "No. And I'm afraid I have more bad news."

"Oh God!" tears immediately came to Peg's eyes, "is it about Erin?"

"No, no," Colonel Potter put a hand on Peg's shoulder, "we've heard nothing from that, and we're going to take no news as good news."

Peg sighed and sank down onto the nearby cot.

"What's the bad news Sir?" Klinger asked.

"There is no way we are going to be able to get Mrs. Hunnicut out of here with this shell show going on," Colonel Potter spoke, "So the best we're going to be able to do is keep her in the VIP tent."

"Please, call me Peg," Peg said before anyone could say anything, "and that's good. I want to stay here. With my baby and my husband out there, I don't want to go to Tokyo without them."

"I'll take her there," offered Charles.

"Thank you," Colonel Potter said and he rubbed his hands across his face, "I'd really appreciate that. And Klinger can you please try and get a hold of i-core and see when this damn shelling is going to stop. Let them know we have two of our doctors out missing in this, and a young girl."

"Yes Sir," Klinger said and quickly went off.

Charles looked over at Colonel Potter-- who looked many years older than he really was, "This way Peg."

--------

"Ok Hawk, be your dependable self, and take the route you usually take, and please-" BJ's words were cut off when a bomb blew out half the road in front of him, "Oh sh-"

BJ quickly swerved the jeep to the left, and slammed on the brakes.

"It's suicide on this damn road!" he yelled over the fires of the dropping death bombs, "what the hell are these guys trying to do- murder us all!"

As quickly as his legs could take him BJ ran through the thick forest. Twigs ripped through his thin shirt, and roots jabbed out of the ground causing his ankles to swell when he'd trip. Soon he could take no more and took rest at an old fallen tree. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Oh God," he whispered, "Hawkeye and Erin could never have made it through this. My baby-- oh God, my baby. Erin."

--------

"You're eyes," Hawkeye whispered as he stared, "they-they're blue."

"Yeah," Kim spoke, "My Papa-- he's not a Korean. My Mama-- she is. My Papa is an American solider. He came here a long time ago, and meet my Mama. She found he was here. He gave her these," Kim held out a dog tag, "My Papa. We were going to try and find him, but then my Mama-- she died, and I didn't know where to go. My Papa. I really love him. I don't know him-- but my Mama said that he saved her life when they knew each other. So I love him."

Hawkeye smiled and looked down on his lap. Erin was fast asleep cuddled up with him and Bee-bee.

"Can I see that dog tag?" Hawkeye asked as he reached across the sleeping two year old.

"Here," Kim said handing Hawkeye the shinny object in his hand.

Hawkeye looked down at the name and froze.

--------

"How long have you been married to BJ?" Charles asked as he sat on the end of the cot Peg was currently sitting on.

"Four years this May," Peg answered in close to a whisper, "I wish I knew where he and my baby are right now."

"Try not to worry," Charles did his best to comfort the shaken women, "BJ wouldn't do anything to put himself in any danger, and Erin is in great hands. Not only is Hawkeye a first class surgeon, but he is also a great person that would go to the end of the earth to help anyone else. And that includes your daughter. I have laid awake many times at night as I have listened to your husband and Hawkeye talk about little Miss. Erin. Hawkeye has practically adopted her as his own daughter, and won't let any harm come to her."

Peg just smiled sadly as she looked down at her feet.

"Please," Charles said as he put his hand on Peg's shoulder, "don't worry. It will all be ok."

Peg looked up, tears in her eyes, "I really hope so. My husband and my daughter are my life, and if I lost them-- I-I don't know what I'd do..."

Charles was about to reply when a loud rumble shook through the place, and their worlds went black.

--------

"Hawk!" BJ screamed the name of his best friend as loud as his lungs would allow him to.

His throat hurt and felt like sand paper but he didn't stop yelling, "Erin! Erin Sweetheart, it's Daddy, please answer me! Please!...Please..."

BJ sunk down onto the ground. The once bright sky was now a dark blue as afternoon turned into evening and evening into night. Though the gunfire had slowed down significantly with the night, there was never a half hour period where BJ didn't hear anything. He began to imagine himself back in California, in the warm sun with his wife and daughter on the beach. That daydream didn't last long-- as all of a sudden a gunshot from his right shattered his world.

--------

Hawkeye was sure his heart had stopped as he could only stare at the engravings in the sterling silver plate in his hands.

"You know him?" Kim asked, "You know my Papa?"

Hawkeye could barely stutter out the words of name in front of him, "C-Colonel H-H-Henry Blake..."

--------

Havoc washed through the 4077 at screams pillowed out from flattened tents, and shouts for help came from people wandering the grounds. In a mere second the whole Mash unit had become it's own war zone as a bomb shell dropped dead in the middle of the camp. Unbeknown to the frantic people, were the two people caught in what used to be the VIP tent.

"Charles! Charles, help me please!" Peg cried, "My arm is caught. I think it's broken. Please help me!"

But no sound was heard. Peg looked around, but all she saw was darkness. Her left arm was caught under a large piece of wood. It hurt really bad, and all Peg could do was pray it was all a dream.

"**Please help**!" Peg cried loudly, "HELP!"

All that could be heard were other screams from people around the camp. Peg was sure they never heard her. She decided then she'd half to free herself-- no matter how much it hurt-- and try and find Charles. Peg braced herself as she held onto the upper part of her arm.

"One, two, three," she whispered before pulling as hard as she could, "**_Ahhhhh!_**" her scream echoed in her own ears as she finally got her arm loose, "Oh God."

Looking down at it in the dim light she could tell it was defiantly busted as she saw a part of bone sticking out of the skin just above her wrist. It hurt so much that Peg was fighting to keep herself aware of her surroundings. She though carefully, and tried to remember where Charles was when the blast came.

"Ok," Peg said as she cradled her good arm, "I remember we were talking about Erin and BJ. I was sitting right by my pillow because I was going to be setting things up on my end table. And Charles. He-he was... at the end of the cot! Right I remember he sat at the end of the cot as he was talking to me."

Through the darkness she crawled in what little space she had in the direction of what she hoped she remembered as the right way to the end of the cot.

"Charles?" she called again as she strained her eyes to see if she could catch any glimpse of the tall brown haired man.

Then she saw it.

"Oh God," Peg could only whisper as she moved over to the man-- over half his body being crushed by debris.

Slowly and with a shaky hand Peg put her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse.

--------

"When did you say your Mother saw him? Did you ever see him? Do you know what he looks like? Where did he say he was?" Hawkeye raddled off the question to the young boy.

Kim couldn't help but smile at the captain's eagerness, "My Mama said he came to her the day before our village was invaded. He came at night, and gave her one of his dog tags. I was asleep, but he told her that he would see us soon. We would have to run, but he would find us, and not to worry, everything would be ok. I have not seen him yet, but I am looking. Everyday I go out and try and find my Papa. But I haven't yet. But he said he would find both of us-- my Mama and me. But he hasn't come yet. He will. My Mama always said that Papa was the nicest person she knew. She said he was handsome too. Had brown hair, liked to wear a fisher hat and was always smiling. Mama said that when she first met him he was on a visit from his home- Illinois of the United States of America. He came back though. Mama said he told her that he worked at a doctor camp and was a Colonel. But he was done there. That is all I know. Sorry."

"No, no," Hawkeye smiled sadly, "I just don't understand."

"Why?" Kim asked, "You know my Papa?"

"Yeah, he was a good friend of mine, but then quite a few months ago-" Hawkeye paused, "We lost touch."

He decided to spare the young boy the grief at the time. But still Hawkeye couldn't understand how Henry had contacted them just two months earlier if he was killed before that.

"Would you like to go back?" Kim asked, "I know where their is a back road away from the bad men. You won't get hurt there."

Hawkeye nodded, "Yeah. I need to get back. Get this little girl back with her Mommy and Daddy."

"This way," Kim said as he stood and heading out into the thick forest, "we should make it to the road by tomorrow sunset."

Carefully Hawkeye slipped off his jacket, and wrapped it around Erin and whispered softly before getting up and following Kim, "Come on HoneyBee. Time to go home."

--------

BJ opened his eyes, and felt burning on his right side, but was surprised that it didn't hurt that much. He took in his surroundings and could vaguely see the stars above him through the tree tops. He sat up and winced as pain washed through him. It took a few more moments but eventually he got to his feet. He looked around and didn't see anyone, and only then did he look at his side. Blood covered a small portion of his green shirt. He carefully pulled up the shirt and let out a breath that he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"Thank God," he said, "it's not bad. Looks like it just grazed me. The hit must have made me fall though and hit my head."

BJ felt his head and sure enough found a large lump on the back right hand side. He then grabbed his medical bag which was laying on the ground. He quickly took out some cleaning solution and gauze. It took him a mere five minutes before he had cleaned up the wound and pack back up the bag.

"I need to get back to camp so it can be properly taken care of. Just how the hell do I get back? There is no way I'm gonna go back on the road. Maybe Hawk is already back. I hope so. And dear God let Erin be ok." by this point BJ was already walking deeper into the woods.

He walked on, trying to think positive thoughts when he caught a glimpse of something brown and red on the ground in front of him.

"What is that?" BJ asked himself as he walked closer and found that he was near a large rock wall.

Once there he bent down and picked up the small object.

"Oh my God," he whispered, "i- it's Bee bee."

He looked at a small tag on it and read the words, 'To Erin, Love Daddy'.

"I sent this to her as soon as I got to Korea. Erin," BJ sank to the ground and closed his eyes, "my Angel."

--------

Peg began to frantically feel Charles' neck for a pulse. Her hands were trembling as she struggled to make out whether the beat she felt was hers or Charles.

"I-I can't tell!" Peg cried, "I don't know whether it's his or mine!"

--------

"Sir! Sir, are you ok?" Colonel Potter opened his eyes to see Klinger looking down at him-- worry plastered on his face.

"What in tarnations?" Colonel Potter cried as he jolted up.

His motion to get into a fully standing position was quickly brought to a halt as rushing pain came to his head and dizziness washed over him.

"Easy sir," Klinger said as he helped him to the chair, "you have a nice cut on a hill there on your head."

"What happened?" Colonel Potter asked.

"A shell dropped," Klinger answered, and then continued quietly, "right in the middle of the camp."

Ignoring all pain, Colonel Potter jumped to his feet, "What the hell! Klinger get I-Core on the phone right now, and then make an announcement to the camp that any people who are able go around and collect all wounded and place then outside of pre-op. Then get in a damn jeep, and get Hawkeye and BJ the hell back here!"

"Yes Sir," Klinger quickly said and headed towards the door before quickly looking back, "and may I say Sir, you look very powerful when your forehead scrunches up like that."

"_NOW_ Klinger!" Colonel shouted as Klinger disappeared out the door.

Colonel Potter sighed and leaned back in the chair. He was just about to open up a first aid kit, and fix up his head when the door to his office opened, and Klinger stood in the doorway.

"What is it now Son?" Colonel Potter asked-- trying to stay calm.

"The lines are down Sir, so we can't get a hold of I-Core," Klinger reported.

A look of furry came to Colonel Potters eyes, and Klinger dared to continue, "and-- the generator is also down so we can't PA to the people to place the wounded where you want."

Colonel Potter took a deep breath, "F-"

"But," interrupted Klinger, "I'd be happy to go and find Captains Hawkeye and BJ."

"Not a chance," steamed Colonel Potter, "I need you here. Find Igor, or someone like that to go out and look for them. And in the mean time, I want you to help me get this disaster area under control, and every half our on the dot you see if the lines are back up."

"Yes Sir," Klinger said and ran out of the room.

Colonel looked at his himself in a small mirror from his desk, "I love you Mildred."

--------

BJ stirred around in his sleep...

"Hi there," the man spoke.

"Who are you?" BJ whispered as he looked around at all the white.

The man smiled, "Lets just say. An old friend."

"Am I dead?" BJ whispered quietly.

The man laughed as he puffed on a cigar, "Not quite. You're well alive right now. You got way to many people praying for you to stay safe."

"Peg, and Erin?" BJ said, "Are they ok? And what about Hawkeye? You have to be here for a reason. What's you're name, and _why_ are you here?"

"Calm down," he smiled, "no one is dead. I'll make sure of that. Peg is hurt. She is back at the camp, but she will survive and be ok. Erin is ok, she is with her guardian Angel-- good 'ol Hawkeye. His heart always was too big for him. He is hurt, and it is going to get worse before it gets better. But he'll make it. I promise."

"Who are you?" BJ could only whisper at this point, "What is your name?"

The man smiled, "Lets not worry about that BJ. I think at this point you want to get back to the 4077. They need you there right now. A shell dropped and people are hurt."

"How do I get back?" BJ asked, "I need to help my wife and daughter."

"Up ahead to your right," the man spoke, "there is a road. You have to walk through some pretty thick marsh to get to it, but when you find it, all you have to do is walk about five miles to your right, and you'll make it to the camp. The enemies aren't there, so you'll be safe."

"Thank you," whispered BJ, "Thank you so much."

The man just smiled as he faded into the ominous white eternity.

--------

Hawkeye struggled through the thick marsh which Kim seemed to be going through with ease. It was becoming increasingly hard as he held onto Erin, with pain rushing up his left arm.

"Oh God," Hawkeye said finally stopping.

"What is is?" Kim asked looking over.

"My wrist," Hawkeye breathed, "I broke it. But it shouldn't be hurting this much"

Hawkeye winced as he was forced to place a still sleeping Erin onto the ground.

"Maybe if you loosen the bandages," Kim suggested, "Maybe then it will feel better."

"Yeah," Hawkeye agreed, "it will relieve some of the pressure."

Slowly he unravelled the gauze that was around his arm. When it was finally off, Hawkeye's heart immediately started pounding. His whole arm was swollen to about three times is normal size, and was turning a yellow greenish colour.

--------

"Ok," Colonel Potter said as he put the last piece of surgical tape on his head, "I've got to try and get things under control here. Starting with damage assessment."

He walked outside and found himself face to face with hell. People were wandering around covered in blood and totally disoriented while others were screaming at the top of their lungs. It took him a few minutes to regain himself, and just as he was about to go down to the post-op to get some medical supplies to start working on wounded, Klinger came running up.

"Sir," he whispered in the brink of tears, "I tried, I really tried, but it was too much. I-I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Klinger," Colonel Potter put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "calm down, what is it? What's wrong?"

The tears flowed freely down his face now, "It's post-op. It's gone. Levelled to the ground. They were in there Sir. I'm sorry, I tried to find them, I tried to help them! They were screaming for help, but- but then I saw. It fell in. I-I couldn't stop it. Then, then they were gone. No more voices came out. I'm sorry. I tried. All they wanted was an Angel of their own, and I couldn't help them."

Colonel Potter struggled to maintain his own emotions, "It's ok Son. It will all be ok, I promise. You did you're best and I'll be damned to let you think other wise. Do- do you know how many people we lost?"

"All of the thirty-five patients, and four nurses," Klinger whispered.

"Ok," Colonel Potter took a deep breath, "It's gonna be ok. We just have to keep telling ourselves that. On a different note, did you send anyone to try and find Captains BJ and Hawkeye?"

"Yes Sir," Klinger nodded, "Igor."

"Good," Colonel Potter said, "Ok, I'm going to go help wounded, can you go and see if Peg and Charles are ok. They were in the VIP tent. And on your way, tell everyone you see to either get their ass down to the mess tent or help collect people who can't make it there on their own."

Klinger nodded.

"Oh, and Son?" Colonel Potter called as Klinger turned around and he put an arm on his shoulder, "cheer up. It's not your fault."

"Thanks," Klinger said quietly as he walked off.

--------

Peg was just about to totally start to loose it when light gushed into the opening. The whole time she'd been hearing voices and screams, but didn't realize how close they actually were until at that point as a group of soldiers came and lifted some of the fallen walls off of her and Charles.

"Easy Miss." one of them spoke, "let us get the rest of the rubble moved before you try and go anywhere."

Wordlessly Peg nodded. It took only about five minutes before they had totally cleared the things off of them, and immediately orders started being barked by a gruff, hefty man with dark red hair.

"Get that man out of there, and check his vital signs. Take the miss's away, it looks like she's pretty hurt. Check for other people. Now!"

A chorus of 'yes sir's' was heard and immediately people started to get to work. One man came and helped Peg up, and out of the rubble. They started to take her away when she pulled back.

"Wait!" she cried, "I have to know if he's alive. I need to know if Charles is ok."

"He's alive," Peg swung her head around to see Klinger standing there.

She grinned, "Maxwell Klinger!"

"The one and only!" Klinger grinned himself to see she was ok.

"He's ok?" Peg asked frantically, "he is alive? I called his name and he didn't answer, and then I was checking for a pulse and I wasn't sure if it was his or not, and then-"

"I'm quite alright," Charles spoke up from behind some of the men who were looking him over.

"He's right," the hefty red headed said, "He seems ok. Big man. Just got the wind knocked out of him."

Peg sighed, "That's good."

"You aren't ok," Klinger said with alarm as he spotted her wrist, "You're arm looks pretty bad."

She nodded.

"All wounded people are to go to the mess tent," Klinger spoke, "I'll take you there. Along with Charles."

"But I'm fine," Charles spoke bluntly, "I do not need to go. I am more useful out here helping others in need."

"Sorry," Klinger shrugged, "Colonel's orders. Anyone who's hurt has to go to the mess tent. And by the look of the gash on the top of your head and by the way you're walking, I'd say you're hurt. Besides which he also said that they were going to have to work on a lot of the wounded, and with BJ and Hawkeye missing you're the head doctor-- you'll be needed more there."

"I dare say you have a point somewhere besides on the top of your head," Charles spoke as he came over.

"Charles!" Margaret cried as she ran over, "You're ok! And Peg, I'm glad to see you standing on your feet too."

"I just got the wind knocked out of me," Charles explained.

Margaret smiled and looked up and down the far from skinny, small man, "No wonder you were out for so long."

Klinger burst out in laughter, and Peg covered her mouth to suppress the giggles that were trying to force their way out of her lips.

Charles glared at Klinger before walking towards the mess tent, "I saw nothing humorous about that."

--------

Hawkeye briefly closed his eyes. The pain was getting worse and worse by the second.

"I just can't believe it," Hawkeye breathed, "it came on so fast. Usually if something like this is caused by an injury like a busted arm, it would come on more quickly-- apparently it hasn't read the medical books."

"That's because it is not from you're broken arm," Kim stated as he looked through a bush.

"Huh?" Hawkeye looked over, "What are you talking about?"

Kim turned around and smiled triumphantly as he held a small twig with some leaves on it, "It's from a bug bite. A spider bite to be exact."

"How do you know?" Hawkeye asked wirily.

"My Mama," Kim explained, "she got bite by one before. Almost died."

"How do you cure it?" Hawkeye asked.

Kim presented him with the twig, "Eat the leaves from this. It will make it feel better right away. But it won't last. We must hurry home before permanent damage is done."

Hawkeye nodded and ate the leaves in amazement as to how much Kim knew. Immediately Hawkeye began to feel better. He picked up Erin and they continued on. It took many hours but finally they made it to the road. The only problem was that Hawkeye's arm was hurting. Badly.

"We need to get there quickly," Hawkeye moaned.

By this time Erin was awake and was walking beside them.

"Hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah HoneyBee, Uncle Hawkeye has a boo-boo, but I'll be ok," Hawkeye grinned as he bent down to her level.

"Bee-bee," she said, then realized it was gone, "**Bee-bee!**"

"Oh no," Hawkeye whispered before returning his attention back to the two year old, "it's ok Erin. Bee-bee just went ahead of us to find Daddy."

Erin sniffled and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "Daddy?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye smiled, "Daddy. Which we're going to go and see-- quickly I hope."

"I think I know how," Kim spoke up and Hawkeye stood.

Just ahead of them stood a group of soldiers standing by a jeep-- totally drunk out of their minds.

--------

BJ tugged through the forest. He had been walking though thick marsh for over an hour and hoped it wouldn't be much longer. The only thing at that point that was keeping him going was his daughter.

"I remember," BJ said to himself, "When she was just a little baby, she'd start to cry. Then all I had to do to make her stop was sing our song. My baby's song," BJ briefly closed his eyes a moment and smiled before continuing onward, "This is for you Erin-- You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away..."

--------

"It was really nice to get to know you," Kim spoke from beside Erin in the jeep.

Hawkeye glanced at him, "It was nice to meet you too. I can't wait to introduce you to everybody back at the 4077th. They'll be thrilled to meet you and hear that you're Henry's son."

"That will not happen," Kim whispered.

"Why?" Hawkeye looked over in alarm, "You have to go back. We'll take care of you there. You saved my life, that's the least I can do for you!"

"I can't," Kim tried to explain, "My Papa came last night and said he was going to take me with him. I have to go."

Hawkeye was just about to question him on this when Erin all of a sudden spoke up.

"Who that?" she asked pointing to a man who had just emerged from the forest.

Hawkeye slammed on the breaks as he held Erin back with one hand. His eyes were wide as he caught a glimpse of the man.

"**BJ!**" Hawkeye cried.

BJ looked at them and couldn't believe his eyes. He began to slowly walk over-- afraid if he blinked or moved the wrong way that they'd disappear. Erin clung onto Hawkeye.

"Hey," Hawkeye said as he looked the little girl in the eyes, "It's ok, HoneyBee, that's Daddy. That's your Daddy," Hawkeye looked up and saw that BJ was holding onto Bee-bee, "See, he's holding onto you're Bee-bee. I told you he was going to find you're Daddy."

Erin looked carefully at the man who had now almost stopped about ten feet away, "Bee-bee? Daddy?"

It only took the little girl a few seconds to study the man's face and realize that it was the man that her mother had shown her so many time from the pictures.

"Daddy!" she cried as she jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the brown haired moustached man.

BJ broke down as he collapsed to his knees and grabbed the girl in his arms. Sobs wracked through his body as he squeezed her small body close to him and took in the smell of the blond two year old that he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity.

Hawkeye went to look at Kim to say that the man was BJ, but when he looked over-- he was gone.

"Kim?" he said as he looked on the road behind him and to the forest to the sides. But he was nowhere in sight. Hawkeye knew immediately.

"Thanks Kim," he could only whisper, "and-- thanks Henry."

Slowly Hawkeye got out of the jeep. His best friend was standing there holding onto his daughter in his arms, his face buried in her shirt.

"My baby," BJ cried, "My little baby. Oh my God. I-I can't believe it. My little Angel."

Hawkeye could only grin as he stood there by them. This was exactly how he pictured their meeting when he originally planned it all. Only he didn't picture them standing on the side of the road, his arm hurting more than ever, Erin dirty from head to toe and BJ wearing a blood stained shirt. Only as Hawkeye thought that did he realize that BJ did have blood all over his shirt.

"Hey Beej," Hawkeye whispered.

BJ looked at him with his tear stained face.

Hawkeye couldn't help but smile even more, "Are you ok? There's blood all over your shirt."

"Daddy boo-boo?" Erin said in alarm as she took Bee-bee out of BJ's hand, "Bee-bee. He make better."

Hawkeye couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as BJ took the little bear and hugged his daughter again.

"I'm ok," he spoke more to Hawkeye than the little girl, "A bullet grazed me way back in the forest. I fell and hit my head, it's fine now," his voice cracked as he went on-- afraid to hear the answer, "What about her?"

"She's ok," Hawkeye nodded, "She's a tough little girl, just like her Daddy."

BJ smiled as he gently placed Erin on the ground and moved over to his best friend-- and daughters guardian Angel. He gently put his arms around him and hugged him as fresh tears moved down his face.

"Thank you," he said in a horse whisper, "thank you so much for saving my daughter."

Hawkeye shrugged it off modestly as he grinned as BJ, "It was impossible not to. She's like a little puppy-- follows you around and is as cute as a button."

BJ grinned as he scooped up Erin, "Just like her Mommy."

Hawkeye smiled at him as the exhausted Erin snuggled into his chest for a snooze.

"Hey Hawk," BJ said as they walked back to the jeep, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, and seen worse," Hawkeye summed it up.

BJ stopped and looked at him, "Hawk, we've seen people with live grenades shoved into the crevices of his body. What's wrong?"

Hawkeye showed him his arm.

"Oh God!" BJ cried, "What the hell happened?"

"Spider bite combined with a broken arm, "Hawkeye said, "I have to get back to the camp and get some antibiotics before it gets much worse."

"I can't see much how it can," BJ mumbled, "Let me drive."

"No," Hawkeye smiled, "I can drive with one hand. Besides which, I think Erin likes you."

--------

"...and finally Nurse Sara Wilson. Those thirty-nine people will forever be in the Heavens and eternally in our hearts. A memorial plaque will be set up by the new post-op unit and we encourage all to visit it. Thank you."

Colonel Potter smiled sadly. The generator had just been put back online and the news of the fatality of the people had been the first announcement. He did count his blessings though as out of all the people in the camp those were the only fatalities.

"Sir?" Klinger came up to him smiling, "I've got great news."

"What is it?" Colonel Potter asked as he stitched up a cut on one of the nurses leg, "Were you able to get a hold of I-Core?"

"That and better," Klinger said, "They heard about the blow here, and the fact that we had some missing doctors, and they've already sent _four_ replacements."

"Hot dog!" Colonel Potter cried, "That's great! But-- how in blazes did they find out we had two doctors missing?"

Klinger grinned, "Igor. After looking around on the roads he made it to the 8063rd, and used their lines to phone I-Core. Of whom also said that the bombing has now stopped."

Colonel Potter grinned, "That man is going to get a great big congratulations when he gets back, that's for sure."

"Yes Sir," Klinger agreed just as a green van rolled up.

A man came out of it wearing white scrubs, "Just tell me where to go."

Colonel Potter grinned at Klinger, "Well, I was told that there are four of you, is that right?" the man nodded, "Well, each of you can take a corner. If any of the people need an operation of any sort let me know, or if I'm already busy with one let Klinger here know, and he'll direct you to the operating room. Try to prioritize them, ok?"

"Yes Sir," he said as he turned into the van, "Ok boys, let's go."

--------

Colonel Potter stepped out of the mess tent after eight hours of straight surgery. Added to his own wounded he'd gotten a shipment from the enemies too. As he walked through the door a nice cool breeze washed against his face. The weather had skyrocketed and so nice cool air that now sauntered across his body reminded him of what he'd be doing back home. Sitting on his porch with his wife. Ice cold lemonade. Life perfect-

"Colonel Potter," his fantasy was interrupted by Margaret's voice.

"What?" Colonel Potter looked up.

Margaret smiled, "They have the new post-op and operating area done Sir. And I must say, it's looking sharp."

"Great!" Colonel Potter cried, "Let's see it."

He was given the grand tour of the place-- including the plaque for the soldiers and nurses. Though the 4077th was still far from as organized as it was before, Colonel Potter shinned with pride at his doctors, nurses and registered men. When they all put their minds to it, they could do a lot.

BJ and Hawkeye bumped along the dusty Korean road.

"Hawk," BJ broke the long silence that had fallen between them, "How are you doing?"

"I'll be ok," Hawkeye said, "Just as long as I can keep these dots that are floating in front of my eyes out of the way."

He looked over at BJ and grinned. BJ, in return glared at him.

"You know," BJ said, "If your arm gets really bad, and you get really sick from it all because you're not letting me drive-- I'll kill you."

Hawkeye grinned, "So Beej, how'd you know where to go? This road was miles outta the way, and you had to trudge through thick swamp to get here. Also it's the only place that ain't being shown the inside of shells."

"It was weird," BJ said with a smile, "I had a dream after I found Erin's bear. There was this guy and he told me everyone would be ok, and where to go?"

Hawkeye momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at his friend, "What did he look like?"

BJ thought about it, "Well, he was tall, average build, he looked like he needed to shave, had a cigar in his mouth and wore a weird looking hat with what looked like fishing hooks in it. He looked like he was from the army, but I couldn't be sure. Why you ask?"

Hawkeye slowed the jeep to a stop and looked down at his lap.

"Hawk?" BJ whispered as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry," Hawkeye whispered.

"Who?" BJ asked.

Hawkeye looked up and grinned, "Nothing."

"So," BJ said as he too smiled, "How did **you** know how to get here?"

Hawkeye thought about it for a moment then said it as simply as possible as he started up the jeep and headed out again, "An Angel."

--------

Finally there were no more wounded. Colonel Potter sighed a breath of relief as he was finally able to take off his scrubs. Margaret, Klinger, Charles, Father Mulcahy and Peg were all in Colonel Potters office, talking. Colonel Potter just stood back and listened

. "I wonder if they're alive?" Margaret mumbled.

Father Mulcahy smiled, "We have to have faith that the good Lord is watching over them."

"Of course they're alive," Charles spoke up, "think about it. They've got without showering for this long, no enemy would come within a mile of them."

Everyone looked over at him, giving an evil glare.

"Ehh," Charles smiled, "No offence to you Mrs. Hunnicut."

Peg managed to smile, "It's ok. Just as long as I get my baby back and my husband, I'll be happy."

"Well like I said," Klinger's voice rang out, "I-Core said that all the shelling stopped, so unless they were already killed earlier, they should be safe."

"Thanks a lot Klinger! You are so inconsiderate," Margaret snapped.

"What?" Klinger looked at them, "What did I say?

Margaret went on to mock him, "So unless they were already killed-"

"I didn't mean it that way, all I meant was-" Klinger started, but was quickly interrupted.

Squealing car wheels being brought to a sudden stop could be heard outside the office.

"Hawkeye!" everyone cried recognizing the reckless driving right away.

Everyone scrambled to get out of the office. Once out they were greeted by the sight of BJ standing by Hawkeye-- a surprisingly still sleeping Erin in BJ's arms.

"Honey, I'm home," Hawkeye smiled.

Utter chaos rushed through everyone as they all clambered in to try and see for themselves that it was them and that they were actually alive. As soon as BJ noticed this he gave Erin to Peg and stood in front of Hawkeye his arms up in the air.

"Hey!" he said, "Stop you guys."

"Aww," BJ heard the whine from behind him, "But my adorning fans want me."

"Shut up Hawk," BJ grinned then turned his attention back to the crowd, "Hawkeye is hurt. He needs medical attention, and I'm assuming we can find some of that here. I also want Erin to be looked over."

"Teacher, teacher," Hawkeye said playfully as he walked out from behind BJ, "he's hurt too!"

"Ok," Colonel Potter said as he walked over, "Hawkeye, BJ, it's great to see you too both alive, but if you don't get your asses into pre-op for a full check-over, I will knock you out and carry you. I'll take Erin."

Both BJ and Hawkeye were about to object when Colonel Potter put his hand up, "Now."

--------

Margaret sat in the nurses tent as she brushed out her hair. She thought back on the previous days. She had lost five of her nurses. She still considered herself lucky though. A lot more people could have been killed in it. She'd just gotten back from Rosie's for a nice 'Welcome back Hawkeye and BJ' party. She hadn't drank very much, but was still happy. BJ was just fine, and Hawkeye would soon be ok and have full use of his arm again. Erin was only a little dehydrated, but otherwise just fine. She had to give Hawkeye credit-- he'd taken care of a two year old for over twenty-four hours without hurting it, getting it drunk, or loosing it. Something she never thought he was capable of. Margaret was just laying her brush down when she realized-- Hawkeye wasn't half bad after all...

Charles sat in his bed in the Swamp. His Mozart music played in a low level as he laid down on his cot and relaxed. His top priority would have been to sleep at the moment, but the fact that Hawkeye was in there with the light on stopped him from doing just that. He decided though, to let him be. Just this once. He had to admit, when he came to after being in the crushed VIP tent, he was worried about everyone. Even Hawkeye and BJ. The two liked to joke and tease him, and on the outside Charles laid it on thick of the fact that he despised them. But deep down, Charles really did consider them, his friends...

Colonel Potter lay fast asleep in his cot as Klinger walked guard duty outside. As he walked further down the dirt road he came across the newly put up VIP tent. A building that would normally wouldn't be occupied at this point in time. But it was no surprise to anyone that is was. As Klinger made a very slow turn around at the tent, he could her the soft moans of the names 'Peg' and 'BJ'. Klinger grinned to himself and continued walking on...

Back in the 'Swamp' Erin laid snuggled up to 'Uncle Hawkeye' as Hawkeye _finally_ got around to reading his father's letter. As he read through it, he couldn't help but laugh...

**Dear Son,  
Hi! How are you? I'm doing great, I hope you are too. I've got some news! I was at the Crabapple Cove yearly picnic when I met her. A beautiful lady by the name of Daisy Dawn May. Oh my God she is like the sun itself. We got to talking and I found that her favourite book is The Last of the Mohicans too! How exciting is that? I told her about you too Son. I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I'm really proud of you, you know that Ben? Anyway, we were discussing next weekends 'Welcome to Summer Dinner', and I asked her if she'd like to go, and the next thing I knew it was a date. It could be getting serious here Hawkeye.  
Well, I best be getting downtown, the little Johnston boy that lives down the block has a bad case of the chicken pox, and I'm due to see him at eleven. Other than that it's been really quiet here. I hope things aren't too boring there. Remember, a little excitement in your life is what's keep things interesting!  
Love, Dad **

THE END


	4. Without You

_(I didn't read through this, so there may be some gramatical errors, and odd pauses and scene skipping from where the chapters would end before. Sorry!)_

Without You

"Aww listen to this Hawk," BJ said from his cot as Hawkeye read from a magazine, "Erin is able to point out the different body parts as Peg says them."

"A handy skill when she gets older," Hawkeye noted.

BJ rolled his eyes and continued to read the letter. A few moments went by before the small tent erupted with a loud cry.

"Beej!" Hawkeye was sitting straight up his bare feet against the cool floor.

"What?" BJ looked over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hawkeye's eyes were wide and a grin was plastered on his face, "but, you'll never believe this!"

BJ sighed and leaned back, "Lemme guess, they're coming out with a new nudist calendar?"

"Even better," Hawkeye's face reflected that of a little kid at Christmas, "They're having a beauty contest in Soles this weekend!"

"Yeah," BJ stared at him blankly, "So?"

"**_So_**?" Hawkeye jumped off his cot and went over to BJ's, "This is our opportunity to see tons of gorgeous women in practically nothing without having to do a physical on them!"

"Hawk I'm a married man," BJ said glancing up from a crayon coloured picture in his hand, "I have a two and a half year old daughter at home."

"True," Hawkeye looked disappointed as he moved back and sat on his cot, "But that doesn't mean you can't come with me, for, ohh, medical reasons."

BJ laughed as he sat up, "Why is it so important that I go Hawk? I'm sure you'll droll over them just fine if I'm not there."

"Yeah, but who will clean it up?" Hawkeye smirked as he twisted his head awkwardly to get the full effect of 'Miss. June'.

BJ laughed just as Charles came in.

"What attempt at humour I dare ask are you attempting?" Charles asked as he studied the two men.

"Nothing _Char_les," Hawkeye grinned.

Charles shook his head and turned on his music.

"Aww c'mon Charles, can't you just sleep now like any other normal human being?" BJ moaned.

"In comparison to yourselves I much more superior than normal," Charles said off handily, "And besides which I need this music to calm me down."

"This would work much better," Hawkeye said as he poured himself some of the clear liquid.

"So," BJ said breaking off the tension, "I'm not going to, but are you still going to Hawk?"

"Sure," Hawkeye shrugged, "I'm sure the war will still be here when I come back."

--------

"Alright Pierce," Colonel Potter said as he approached Hawkeye, "I'll give you the go ahead for this trip. But that means your out your R&R for next month, you realize that?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye nodded his head eagerly, "No problem."

Hawkeye grabbed his bag and threw it in the back. He jumped in and started the engine.

"Oh, and Pierce," Colonel Potter put his hand on the door and grinned as Hawkeye looked up, "I want details."

Hawkeye laughed and drove off out of the camp.

"Yes Sir, that's my baby! No Sir, I don't mean maybe!" Hawkeye sang loudly as he bumped along the dusty Korean road, "Ahh," he smiled, "all I need now is a beautiful hitch hiker."

Only a few seconds after saying that a small little girl came running onto the road waving her hands wildly. Hawkeye slammed on the breaks and stopped just inches away from the girl-- who couldn't have been more than five.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked as the girl came running to him.

"Mama, Mama!" the girl cried pointing to the left.

Hawkeye jumped out of the jeep and bent down to the girls level.

"What, what is it?" Hawkeye asked anxiously.

"Mama," the girl said again and then pointed to the back of the jeep, "please."

Only a brief look was needed for Hawkeye to realize that the girl was pointing to the medical bag, "A doctor?"

"Yes, yes!" she nodded her head and pointed again.

Hawkeye grabbed the bag and ran after the girl--- who'd already started down a small embankment to the left. It took five minutes, but finally they made it to a small broken down shack. The girl ran to a petite women laying on the ground-- burns and blood all over her.

"Yang, Yang," the lady whispered to the girl.

"Mama," Yang said, "Doctor."

The lady looked at Hawkeye and moaned through tears of pain, "Help Son-Lu and Ye-Sing."

Hawkeye looked in the direction the lady was looking and saw two blankets fully covering two small figures. Slowly he pulled off the blanket from the first one. There lay a small baby-- looking to be a newborn-- totally burnt.

"Oh my God," Hawkeye whispered looking down.

The baby was so burnt that Hawkeye could barely distinguish the different features on his small face. With a shaking hand he checked the baby's pulse point. He found himself breathing a sigh of relief as he found he was dead. That badly burnt, Hawkeye didn't even want to imagine the pain he would be in at that moment if he was alive. As he removed the next blanket tears trickled down his face and he started to find it hard to hold in his stomach contents. A small girl lay there-- around one and a half years old. She seemed to be burnt just slightly less than her brother-- but still bad enough that Hawkeye wondered what could have caused such pain and hurt. Hawkeye didn't even have to check to see if she was alive. A small whimpering sound coming from who Hawkeye assumed was Ye-Sing showed that she indeed was still living. Just barely. Hawkeye shook as he could only star at her. Her eyes were burnt shut and tremors went through her body. He looked at the mother-- though who was burnt, he knew would live. As carefully as possible Hawkeye wrapped up little Ye-Sing in the blanket and picked her up. He brought her over to the mother.

"All you can do," Hawkeye choked as he placed Ye-Sing in her lap, "is love her."

The mother started crying as she moved the blanket from the girl's face and brushed her hand across the small red face, "Son-Lu?"

Hawkeye shook his head, and the mother looked over at the blanket which was covering her youngest child. She started to cry harder as she clung onto Ye-Sing as Yang watched on silently. Five minutes went by before the mother finally handed over a lifeless Ye-Sing to Hawkeye. Immediately he went to work on her. About forty-five minutes later Hawkeye slowly left up the embankment. He had found out that they had been burnt by fire set by the enemies in a small shack about half a mile away. The mother and Yang had been bathing in a small creek while Ye-Sing and Son-Lu were sleeping in the shack. An enemy had come and burnt down it and the mother ran in to save her children. They'd gotten to as far as their house before they could go no further.

Hawkeye got into his jeep and started the engine. He slowly made his way down the road, a solemn atmosphere hung around him as he inched his way to Sole. Suddenly, the pageant didn't seem so important.

The beauty pageant had been great. Fifty beauties later he had three phone numbers and one date. The lady who had asked him to go to a bar with him was named Ariel Lapel. Her red shimmering hair and slimming body drew Hawkeye's eyes to her. And now, as the clock came to ten o'clock he sat beside her at a small table at the back of the pub.

"You seem down Hawkeye," Ariel said, "You've been like this all evening. Is there something wrong."

"Huh?" Hawkeye looked up, "Oh, sorry. I- I guess I'm a little pre-occupied."

"By what?" Ariel asked curiously as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well," Hawkeye said looking at the yellowish liquid in his cup, "I couldn't save two little kids today. I watched as one of them died in her mothers arms. And there was nothing I could do about it. The other one was already dead when I got there, but- but, I felt I should still be able to do something, anything about it. But I couldn't. So many times back at camp, I'd save someone. And then later in post-op, they'd look at me, and say I was a miracle worker. I did miracles on them. But, back in the field I felt like I did anything but that."

"Did you help at all?" Ariel looked at him.

"Yeah," Hawkeye nodded his head, "the mother. But, still. The two kids. So young."

Hawkeye's voice cracked at the end as he took a deep, shaking breath. He looked up to see Ariel smiling nervously at him.

"Uhh, I'm really sorry about that," she said, "But-- uhh. I think I see someone calling me." She smiled again and slowly got up, "Bye Hawkeye, it was nice to meet you."

Hawkeye sat there for a few moments. Everything seemed to be collapsing around him, and his body was pulled into an endless eternity of hurt. The people, and the voices that echoed through the bar seemed to mesh together, and time stopped in Hawkeye's mind. Whether is was day or night, hot or cold, he didn't know. And didn't care.

"Maybe," Hawkeye whispered as a tear trickled down his cheek, "I can't help anyone anymore."

It was at that point that a man with a thick beard and large biceps came charging into the room-- a large gun in hand.

"Alright!" the guy yelled, "Who's ready to die!"

The room erupted in a chorus of screams and yells. The man shot wildly in the air, and then started to turn his gun on people. He shot three men and one women before Hawkeye got over there.

"Hey!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Ahh," the man smiled, "an Army man. You're the reason this bloody war is going on! You're the reason my brother died! Now-- it's your turn."

Before Hawkeye could do anything the gun was pointed at him, and a loud shot rang through the suddenly silent bar.

--------

"Sir?" Radar poked his head into Colonel Potters office, "Sir? Colonel Potter?" Colonel Potter pulled his head up from his resting arms, "Huh? What is it Radar?"

"Have a nice nap Sir?" Radar held back a smile.

"Yes, but I don't think that's what you came in here to ask me," Colonel Potter sat up fully, "Now what is it you'd like Radar?"

"General Wilkinson is on the phone Sir. He said it was urgent," Radar said.

Colonel Potter made his way to the phone and picked it up, "Colonel Potter speaking, General Wilkinson?….yes, I'm doing fine, how about yourself….that's good… yes, we have a Captain Benjamin Pierce at our camp, but he's away at Soul for R&R right now…what!…what the hell are you talking about!…. Well, it he alright?… Oh dear God….yes, y-yes, I will be… Captain BJ Hunnicut was a good friend of his… yes… o-ok… tomorrow morning, right…. T-thank you General… y-yes…. Bye."

Colonel Potter stood frozen in place. Finally his limbs moved and he fumbled to put the phone back. His chest tightened, and his eyes looked around for a place to sit-- before his body totally gave way. He collapsed in a near by chair and only then did he notice Radar was still standing there. His hands were covering his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Please Sir," Radar croaked, "Please. He-he isn't. Please."

Colonel Potter started to shake slightly as tears came down his face. He numbly nodded his head.

"No," Radar cried quietly before erupting, "No! It can't be! Not Captain Pierce!"

Radar slowly backed up as he shook his head sobbing. Finally he crashed into the wall and collapsed onto his bed.

"No," he cried, "No."

Colonel Potters face had paled, and he seemed much older now than he really was. He walked over to Radar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"C-" he cleared his throat, "Come on. We-we have to tell the others."

Colonel Potter took a deep breath before going to the intercom, "All personnel gather at the central platform."

It took all his might to keep his voice from wavering. But he knew, that the hardest part was yet to come. He walked again over to Radar's bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Son," he whispered and helped him to his feet.

Radar stood up, and took off his glasses. With a quick wipe of the eyes he took a deep breath and looked at his commanding officer.

"Ok Sir," he said in a soft voice, "I'm ready."

--------

Colonel Potter looked out at the crowd of people standing before him. Radar stood beside him-- his face red. That in itself gave people the clue that something was wrong-- never mind the fact that they were all called here in the middle of the afternoon on a Sunday. Among the people Colonel Potter saw Charles, who was standing there, trying to look disinterested-- though in fact was himself scanning around at everyone. There was Margaret who was in just a bathrobe. She was talking with Klinger who was looking around for some sort of clue as to what was going on. Then Colonel Potter caught sight of BJ. He was standing there. His head was slightly down and he didn't seem to be looking anywhere in particular. A shiver ran down Colonel Potters back-- he knew BJ and Hawkeye were good friends-- but could he really know?

"Attention," Colonel Potter's voice again began to crack as he spoke, "Attention everyone!"

Little of the noise stopped and the Colonel looked at Radar. Immediately Radar grabbed the whistle that was around his neck and blew it loudly. Everyone came to a calm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Colonel Potter spoke to the crowd of people that lived, for a few precious moments, in ignorance, "I-I have some terrible news that you all need to know," he took a deep breath, "Someone from our camp personnel has been killed," a pause in time washed through everyone and Colonel Potter saw all eyes on him, "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce of the 4077th Mash died last night in a bar shooting in Soul."

Those were the hardest words Colonel Potter knew he'd have to speak, and as he looked out on everyone, he knew they couldn't believe it. Everyone was silent. Not a sound could be heard from anywhere as everyone stood stock still. Then, like an eruption from a volcano, everyone started screaming or crying or talking at once. Charles, Margaret, Klinger and Father Mulcahy immediately ran up to the front to ask questions.

"How did it happen?" sobbed Margaret, completely engulfed in tears.

"It can't be," Klinger said in a daze, "Hawk could never be killed."

Father Mulcahy held tight to a cross on his neck, "Dear God," he whispered, "please, oh please, this can't be true."

Charles' eyes were wide, as a few select tears trickled down, "How-how did it happen Colonel? Who shot him?"

"Where is he now?" Margaret jumped in again before Colonel Potter got in a word.

"Please," Colonel Potter choked out, "not now. I'll answer all questions in-in my office in fifteen minutes."

Margaret burst into tears, and Klinger held onto her tightly. Charles held his hands to hid face-- unsuccessfully hiding his tears as Father Mulcahy sat on the ground, his head in his hands. Colonel Potter looked around the grounds. There were many people crying as he they hugged each other, and tried their bests to console. Then Colonel Potter spotted him. BJ. He was sitting in a heap on the ground, his knees pulled up to cover his face. Slowly Colonel Potter walked over to him, once there, crouching down beside him he put a hand on his shoulder.

"BJ?" Colonel Potter whispered.

BJ looked up. His face was red and the tears that were falling down this face left marks on his dirty skin. His breathing came in gasps as he looked at Colonel Potter in the eyes.

"I knew," BJ choked, "I knew some-something would happen. I should have tried to stop him."

"No," Colonel Potter shook his head, "Hunnicut, no. You didn't know. You had no idea that this would happen. No one did. No one but the bastard who shot him. Everyone. **_Everyone_** thinks they could have done something to stop a loved one from getting hurt. And Hawkeye was a loved one. I don't think there was one person in this camp who he didn't make smile. BJ. You-you have to understand."

"But why?" BJ's voice shone with desperation, "Why him. Why of everyone did it have to be Hawkeye?"

"I don't know," Colonel Potter whispered, "I'm sorry Son."

"No!" a sudden cry came from the left and everyone looked over.

The cry echoed through the camp, and all eyes were on the person that bellowed it-- Nurse Kelley. She had first sank to the ground and now was running off towards the nurses tent-- another nurse running after her.

Colonel Potter looked at Radar, "I want to know what's wrong with her-- make sure she's ok."

Radar nodded.

Slowly Colonel Potter made his way back to his office after that. Nothing seemed real to him. He went through the doors he'd went through hundreds of times, and sat in the chair he'd sat in for hours before. And yet none of it was real to him. He was sure he'd just wake up, and it'd all be a dream. He'd wake up and Hawkeye would be there laughing and making some joke about the food or the way war was hell. But this wasn't a dream. Hawkeye was dead and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Colonel Potter realized now, how everyone must have felt when they found out that Henry had died. And now they had to go through it again.

"Colonel?" Radar quietly stepped into the room.

Colonel Potter looked up, "Radar, is-"

"Nurse Kelly is ok," Radar quickly intercepted, "she's, uhh, really upset. She was whispering and mumbling about how Hawkeye meant so much to her, and how he made her feel special."

"He made everyone feel special," Colonel Potters voice became husky again as he cleared it to continue, "Are the officers ready to come in?"

Radar silently nodded his head as some fresh tears rolled down his cheek. He then went outside and told everyone to come inside. Margaret, Charles, Klinger, BJ and Father Mulcahy slowly walked into the office, each taking a seat or standing in any available areas. Radar stood beside Colonel Potter and looked at everyone. It seemed, to him, that everyone had instantly aged at least ten years. BJ looked the worse, and yet looked the least upset. Margaret was sitting in a chair, he hands covering her face. Charles had his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. Klinger sat in a small shelf behind Margaret while Father Mulcahy stood beside Charles.

"I-I'm sure you all have many questions." Colonel Potter started, "I'll see how many I can answer now. Captain Pierce was on his way to Soul, and on the way he tried to help a family of severely burned people. He was only able to save one of the three people-- two children died. Once in Soul he hooked up with one of the beauty contestants, and tried to drink away his troubles at a local bar. That-that's where the man, one Jo Son, came into the bar and shot. He killed six- six people. One of them, one of them being Hawkeye."

The only sounds in the room were small sobs that came from people. Charles stood there, is eyes were closed, his mouth clenched shut as if mentally killing the man. Klinger sat staring at his feet, tears falling onto the army green shirt. Margaret's breathing was wracked by sobs as her whole body seemed to convulse. Father Mulcahy stood there staring straight ahead as tears came down his face. Then Colonel Potter caught site of BJ. He was standing there, a large grin on his face.

"BJ-" Colonel Potter whispered as everyone looked over.

BJ then burst into a fit of laughter. His face turned red as tears rolled down his face.

"BJ," again Colonel Potter spoke softly as he moved forward to him, "What's wrong? Why are you laughing."

"I get it," BJ said through fits of laughter, "it's a joke. This is all some sortta big elaborate joke of Hawkeye's."

Colonel Potter looked down, "BJ, no-"

"Ok!" BJ yelled as loud as he could as he looked around, "you can come out now Hawk! The jokes over! Hawkeye!"

"BJ, this is no joke," Colonel Potter could barely croak out the words between sobs of tears.

"No!" BJ now directed his yelling towards Colonel Potter, "it is a joke. You-you don't understand! This is Hawkeye's thing. He likes to draw attention to himself. HAWKEYE! Damn it, Hawkeye get you're ass out here!"

Crying was more visible from everyone else as they could only watch their friend crumble before their very eyes.

"Son-" Colonel Potter hushed as he put a hand on BJ's shoulder.

"No," BJ whispered as he slowly backed out of the room, "No. It's- it's a joke. You'll, you'll all see."

Before anyone could say anything else he was gone….

--------

Night had fallen and the camp grew cold and quiet. It had taken five hours, but finally Igor had found BJ. He was passed out in a corner of the supply room-- completely surrounded by alcohol bottles and such. As the stars twinkled above, Klinger walked on guard duty.

"Man," he said to himself, "I can't believe it. Hawkeye's really gone. He left, without me even saying how much he meant to me. Without anyone saying how much he meant to them. I just, just wish-"

Just then an ambulance came squealing up the compound. A man jumped out.

"How many?" Klinger asked as enlisted men and nurses seemed to come from the shadows to help.

"Six," the soldier said, "They were caught in a mine field."

"How bad are they?" Klinger then asked.

"Three of them are stable," the man reported, "and another two are pretty bad, but there's one guy-- we didn't think he'd even make the trip."

Klinger looked beside him to see that Margaret had been standing there listening. She walked over to the man that the solder had been talking about. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, maybe nineteen. It was hard to tell through all the blood. Margaret's heart sank as she saw that is was a bad chest wound. Hawkeye was the main expert on that.

"Klinger wake Charles pronto, and then get Colonel Potter over here," Margaret said just before asking one of the nurses to get two units of whole blood.

"What about Captain Hunnicut?" Klinger asked.

Margaret paused for a moment before answering, "Let him sleep. If it gets bad we'll call for him. Besides, I don't think he'd be much good in the state he's in right now."

"Yes Ma'am," Klinger said before running off as fast as he could in his blue high heels.

It took only a few minutes before the surgery room was bustling with nurses and doctors. Both Charles and Colonel Potter were working on the chest wound patient-- who's name, frighteningly, was Benjamin L. Franklin. That, and the fact that it was very complicated chest surgery that only Hawkeye really knew how to do well, left a quiet and tense feeling in the air. Four and a half hours later Charles and Colonel Potter were sitting out on the bench in the scrub room.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Major," Colonel Potter said as he pulled off his scrubs, "there was nothing you could have done."

"I-I could have tried harder," Charles mumbled before stating much more loudly, "I could have paid more attention to Captain Pierce when he was doing these surgeries!"

"You didn't know that Hawkeye would die," Colonel Potter stated bluntly, "there was no reason for you to think that you needed to learn such a complicated surgery. It would be the same thing, if, God forbid, you passed away, and one of us had to quickly adjust to the surgeries in which you specialize in."

Charles still shook his head in defeat, "No. Hunnicut just last week preformed a surgery that I thought only I was skilled to do. But, but Pierce. He was different. His hands seemed to swim through a persons chest. Finding all hiding shrapnel with ease, and repairing even the minuets nicks. His hands were miracle workers, and now, now because of some, some, jack-ass man who's brother was killed. Hawkeye can no longer help those in need."

By the end of this rant, Charles was in tears and Colonel Potter had his hand on his back-- gently rubbing it, "It's ok Son, let it out, let it out."

Just then, a single gunshot echoed throughout the camp.

"What in sam hell?" cried Colonel Potter, the ringing of the gunshot still in his ears, "What in blazes was that?"

"It sounded like a gunshot from just outside," Charles said, panic stricken.

Immediately Colonel Potter and Charles ran as fast as they could out of the scrub room-- Charles still wearing a white shirt with blood splatters on it. Once out Colonel Potter look around.

"C-Colonel," both Charles and Colonel Potter heard the quiet voice.

Looking to his left, Colonel Potter saw it. He ran over with Charles in tale and could only star. There stood Klinger, gun in hand-- and Margaret laying on the ground-- blood all around her, and a bullet hole coming from her hip.

--------

The bumpy roads were like a roller coaster. The shelling like fireworks. And the twinkling of the stars seemed like tiny flashlights. BJ was completely drunk. So much so that he could hardly keep his eyes open as he bumped along the dusty Korean road. But he had to keep going. He had to do something.

"I gotta- got-gotta find," he slurred to himself, "that guy can't-can't, k-kill my best-best friend!"

BJ's voice had grown increasingly louder as he spoke, and as it did so, he used his hands. Therefore causing his jeep to veer of course. It only took a few moments, but before BJ knew it, his jeep had crash landed in a small ditch at the side of the road. After a few moment BJ crawled out of the jeep. Blood dripped down his face from a deep gash in his forehead.

"Stupid j-jeep," BJ mumbled as stumbled around, "Does-doesn't know wh-where we-we were go'n."

It took BJ a few moments to get his bearings, but when he did he started to realize where he was.

"I-I'm on a road. This is Korea!" the panic rose in his voice as if before that moment he hadn't realized where he was, "W-wh-where the hell is-is Peg! PEG! Erin-- oh-oh my God, Erin. Sh-She c-could get-get hurt! Erin! Baby come here!"

The world was swimming around him and just as darkness was going to envelop him a hand grabbed him.

"T-Take it easy Sir," it was a female voice, "Please."

BJ managed to force his eyes open. He made his eyes focus and before him he saw a beautiful woman, with what he figured were the most beautiful eyes.

"P-Peg?" BJ squinted in his drunken state.

"Umm," the lady heisted, "N-No Sir. My name is Kate Sir."

"Kate?" BJ managed to pull himself into a fully upright position, "You-You're not my wife. A-Are you the-the man that-that k-killed my b-be-best friend?"

His accusation came out loud and Kate backed away nervously.

"No," she spoke, "I'm sorry Sir. I don't know what you mean."

"Oh," BJ said calmly before dropping to the ground.

"Sir!" Kate cried as she bent down, "Sir!"

Figuring that he may answer better to his name, she took a look at his dog tags.

"Captain BJ Hunnicut," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Captain, can you hear me?"

BJ opened his eyes and stared at her, "Not now Mom. Five-five more minutes."

"Captain," Kate spoke carefully, "Please. Let me help you. I'm a nurse from the 8063rd. I've been stranded out here for almost twenty-four hours when my jeep stalled and wouldn't start again. You're hurt and I can help."

"Nurse," BJ said focusing, "Nurse! I know you."

"I don't think you do," she said as she took out some cleaning solution from her bag that she had with you.

"Sure I-I do," slurred BJ, "W-We got plenty a nurses back home."

Kate could only smile as she bandaged up his wounds as best she could.

"I have a small shelter down there a ways," she finally said, "We could go down there for the night. Then tomorrow we can try and get you back to a doctor. You need some professional help."

"Oww," BJ moaned as he got to his feet, "Damn."

Kate scrunched her brow, "How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad," BJ said quietly-- the effects of the alcohol obviously wearing off.

"Ok," Kate said as she rummaged around in her bag, "Ah ha, I knew I had some," she pulled out a bottle which contained some blue pills, "here, take one of these. They're very powerful pain killers. They should help you sleep too."

BJ took it and dropped it in his mouth. With the help of Kate, the two of them managed to get down the hill, and too a small abandoned house. Half of it's walls were blown off, there were no glass in windows, and only parts of the roof remained.

"It's not much," Kate said as she sat him down inside it, "But it keeps the enemies from noticing us. "

BJ just nodded as he attempted to curl up against a corner.

"So," Kate said awkwardly, "Why-why were you traveling along the road in the middle of the night-- in the-- ehh state you were in?"

It took a few minutes for the question to register in BJ's mind, and even longer for him to figure out an answer, "My-my best friend," as soon as the words were out of his mouth tears began to come down his face, "He was killed the other day. He-he was the g-g-greatest guy in the-the whole world! Th-then some guy shot him. Right in a bar. Wounded came in tonight. A-A man. He had a really b-bad chest-chest wound. He died. Th-the man that killed Hawk killed two people! And-and it's m-my fault…"

BJ's voice was so quiet and wracked with sobs by the end that Kate had a hard time understanding him. It took her a moment to put together what he told her.

"How," Kate found her own voice quivering, "How was it your fault?"

BJ took a deep sobbing breath as he continued in a quiet strained voice, "He-he wanted me to come. Hawk asked me to. B-But I said no. I said **NO**! If- if I were there, I could-could have helped. I could have st-stopped him from getting killed," BJ was full out crying as he buried his hands into head, "I could have saved him. I could have saved my best friend, but I didn't."

"Shhh," Kate put her arms around BJ's bundled body, "shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok."

It was all she could do to keep herself from crying just as hard along with him, but she felt the need to be strong. She barely knew this man, and didn't know his friend at all, but she could tell that they were close.

Time ticked by slowly, and soon both Kate and BJ were asleep on the floor of the drafty room. BJ woke up with a start in the middle of the night.

"What the hell?" he mumbled thickly.

His head pounded so hard that it felt like his brain was going to burst out. Suddenly memories flashed back to everything that had happened and a feeling of guilt, depression and pain flooded back to him.

"Where did she put 'em?" BJ mumbled absent minded as he ripped through her medical bag, "Ah ha!"

He pulled out the bottle in which had the pills in them. BJ opened the bottle and stared at the blue pill for a few moments. Again the guilt, hurt and pain washed through his body and fresh tears ran down his face. He looked over at the still sleeping Kate. Distant shelling could be heard and BJ felt a lump form at the pit of his stomach. With a deep shaking breath BJ emptied the contents of the bottle into his hand and shoved them into his mouth.

"Klinger!" Colonel Potters voice blasted, "What the **hell** happened?"

In a flash Colonel Potter was at Margaret's side along with Charles.

"It's going to be ok Margaret," Colonel Potter soothed, not even waiting for an answer from Klinger, "it'll be ok."

"It hurts," moaned Margaret squeezing her eyes shut.

"I know," Colonel Potter said, his voice cracking as he brushed the hair from her face.

By that point many people were crowded around.

"Help me get her on a stretcher," Charles barked out orders, "And for God's sake be careful, I don't know exactly where the bullet went."

It took just a few moments for Margaret to be carted off-- Charles talking loudly the whole way. All that was left in the semi dark pathway was Klinger-- who was standing stock still with a terrified look on his face, and Colonel Potter.

"What happened?" Colonel Potter asked, trying to conceal the anger in his voice, "and no galley wagging around it, I want exactly what happened."

His voice was eerie mono tone, and Klinger took a step back before speaking, "I-I didn't do it," his voice whispered out, "I t-told her not to w-walk around. That-that we'd been told th-that there was-was a sniper around h-here. But-but she s-said that she was-was too upset a-about Hawkeye, and-and that sh-she needed some fresh air. I-I tried to stop her," Klinger's breath came out in sobbed gasps as he spoke, "she wouldn't listen. Then-then the shot c-came a-and-"

Klinger was totally dissolved in tears. All Colonel Potter could do was put his arms around him.

"It's ok Son," he spoke quietly, "it's ok. This camp needs a real miracle to pull it together, but it'll be ok. I promise."

--------

Kate awoke to the sound of gagging. She looked around frantically in the dark and saw BJ laying on the ground-- his face red, and lips blue.

"BJ!" she cried running over, "BJ, what's wrong!"

BJ didn't answer as his eyes locked into space.

Kate saw the empty bottle laying on the ground, "Oh God no."

Immediately her mind raced as to what to do. She knew she had to make him throw up-- but how. Her mind raced as time seemed to slow down. Her world paused around her as a memory flashed into her mind. When she had been back at the 8063rd, there had been a nurse who had a problem. After much denying, she had finally gone to their CO and explained how she would stick her finger down her throat after eating-- and it was making her sick.

"That's it!" Kate cried suddenly as her life seemed to speed back to fast forward and time was of the essence, "I-I need to get my finger down his throat to make him throw up."

She looked around quickly for her bag. Inside was a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Kate quickly bit off the end of her finger nail so it wasn't long, then poured alcohol over her finger.

"The effects of the damn pills is bad enough, I don't need to slice his throat and infect it," she mumbled as she wiped off the excess rubbing alcohol on a cloth.

Then, mustering all her courage up she turned BJ over to face her. His face was now becoming an ashen colour-- though his eyes looking at her now proved he was conscious.

"I'm sorry BJ," Kate whispered.

She took her finger and plunged it into his mouth. Kate had done many things back at her camp. Everything from assisting doctors to changing and cleaning bed pans. But this was different. She found herself praying that he would live. For the first time ever a person's life was in her hands. It took a moment but finally Kate saw BJ's stomach scrunch up. She quickly moved her finger and BJ turned over and threw up on the ground. As gross as it was, it was one of the most wonderful things Kate had seen in a long time. BJ continued to throw up for almost fifteen minutes and he was laying on his back. Kate was relieved to see his face had returned to a more normal colour-- though he looked very weak and knew he even more needed a doctor.

"What were you thinking?" Kate finally whispered.

"Sorry," was all BJ managed out.

"You're-you're _damn_ right you're sorry," Kate said feeling apprehensive about talking to a higher ranking officer like that.

BJ tried to sit up, but a wash of dizziness came over him which forced him to lay back down.

"Why?" Kate asked again in a softer voice.

"I-I don't know," BJ's voice was thick, "I just--couldn't take it. Hawk. It was-was too much, and-"

This time instead of breaking off because of tears, he had drifted off to sleep.

"At daybreak," Kate mumbled to no one in particular, "we'll leave at daybreak."

She took a deep shaking breath and soon found herself asleep too.

--------

"Wipe," Charles said as sweat began to find its way down his face.

A nurse beside him sponged it up.

"Suction," he suddenly said, "I need more suction."

"Easy Winchester," Colonel Potter cautioned, "Just take it easy."

"I am trying Colonel," Charles spoke, "This is very difficult."

Colonel Potter looked at Klinger, who was hovering around awaiting news of how Margaret was doing.

"Klinger?" Colonel Potter said looking at him, "Go and wake BJ. Tell him it's urgent and we really need him. I know he won't be in the best of shape but we really need another pair of hands here, this more complex than I'd have hoped."

"Yes Sir," Klinger said eager to do something.

Once Klinger was gone Colonel Potter took his eyes off of the work he was doing on Margaret to look at Charles, "You know, it wasn't Klinger's fault. It was a sniper."

Charles nodded under his mask, "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Try not to worry too much," Colonel Potter said after a pause.

"Do you realize what will happen if something goes wrong on this operation?" Charles snapped before he could catch himself, "Sorry Sir."

"No," Colonel Potter brushed it aside, "It's ok. Everyone has a right to be mad and upset around now. And yes, I do realize what will happen. She-"

Colonel Potter paused and Charles finished, "She could never walk again."

"How's she doing?" Father Mulcahy asked as he walked over to them, "is there anything I can do?"

"Pray," Colonel Potter said bluntly.

"I can do that," Father Mulcahy said sadly.

"Sirs!" the yell came from the entrance and Klinger came running in, "Sirs, you won't believe this!"

"What now," moaned Charles as he attempted to stop a large bleed.

"It's BJ," Klinger said- his voice clearly still in shock, "He-he's gone!"

"Blast it!" shouted Colonel Potter as he backed from the table, "What the hell is going on?" everyone looked over, "That Pierce seemed to hold this whole camp together, and now it's going to hell!"

--------

Father Mulcahy , Charles, and Colonel Potter were all crowded around Margaret-- who was laying in a cot. As her eyes slowly opened Colonel Potter forced a smile onto his face.

"How are you feeling Margaret?" he asked.

"What happened?" whispered Margaret.

Colonel Potter paused a moment before he answered, "You were shot. A sniper. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," Margaret nodded her head, "Klinger-- where's Klinger? He tried to save me."

"He's off looking for BJ," Colonel Potter stated-- deciding to spare the details.

Margaret nodded her head, then, with a panic stricken face her eyes widened in horror as she whispered, "Colonel?"

"What, what is it?" Colonel Potter asked moving in closer.

"**Colonel**!" Margaret screeched, "I can't move my legs!"

The pin was slowly run along the base of Margaret's foot.

"Well?" Colonel Potter asked, knowing full out what the answer would be.

Margaret silently shook her head, and Colonel Potter forced a reassuring smile onto his face.

"Try not to worry too much Margaret," he spoke softly- like a father would, "It could just be temporary. You're pretty swollen all throughout the area of the gun shot, and it could be pressing against some nerves. Give it time."

"Ok," Margaret whispered in a sad voice and then pulled herself up a little with her arms.

"Easy, easy," Charles said coming over just as Colonel Potter put his hand under one arm of Margaret's to help, "You don't want to strain anything."

"How's Klinger?" Margaret then asked- decided it best to keep the attention off of her for a moment.

Colonel Potter nodded, "Ok. He was really scared, and I was a jack-ass to him."

"He-he saved me Colonel," Margaret hesitated looking around at Colonel Potter, and now Charles who had taken up seat at an empty cot beside her, "I-I owe him my life."

Colonel Potter nodded, "I know. He's getting an award for it too. That boy is really something."

Just at that Klinger walked over and mumbled a quick 'hello' before sitting on the cot beside Charles. An awkward silence fell over them, when all of a sudden Colonel Potter spoke.

"Heard anything about BJ?"

Klinger shook his head, "No Sir. 8063rd lost one of their nurses when she went out for some supplies. Her jeep was found, but not her. So, the search team has been advised to look out for BJ too."

"Damn it," Colonel Potter muttered, "That damn man was in so much pain. We should have had someone watching over him. He was drunk, and probably went out in that jeep we found missing.. Pain, drunk and keys aren't a good combination on any day."

--------

The light was bright. Far too bright for BJ's taste as he struggled to get into a sitting position. That movement got the attention of the other person in the run-down shack.

"Hi," Kate smiled almost nervously, "Uhh, how are you feeling BJ?"

"Fine," mumbled BJ, his head throbbing as he struggled to remember the previous nights events, "I-I--"

"Don't remember?" Kate filled in as she sat in a crouched position next to him as BJ numbly nodded his head, "It's ok. I didn't think you'd remember too much what with you're– ehh– state of mind last night, the bump on the head and the pills."

"Pills," BJ groaned as he remember what he'd tried to do, "I'm- I'm really sorry, ehh– Kate?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded and suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of admiration and sympathy towards him, "From what I understood you've been through a lot. Something about you're best friend being killed. I-I just wish you hadn't have tried to kill yourself as the answer."

"I'm sorry," BJ whispered again sadly.

Kate sighed and decided then that it was the right time to change the subject, "We should start heading out soon, someone is sure to find us today– especially if they have people from both of our camps out looking."

"Yeah," BJ nodded, not quite sure what she was talking about.

It took only a few moments for Kate to finish picking up all of her things which were sprawled carelessly about the place, and then just a few more minutes for BJ to get his bearings well enough to be able to get into an upright position and walk on his own free will. They'd been walking only about ten minutes at the side of the road before BJ spoke.

"Thank you Kate," BJ's voice was soft and quiet, "Really. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Kate shrugged it off– though her cheeks turned a few shades redder, "It scared me though. I'd- I'd never had to save a person before."

"You do a good job," BJ smiled slightly, "I was just- really upset," he paused before saying with a half laugh, "_really_ upset. And drunk."

"Tell me," Kate said as she kicked a small pebble across the road, "What was you're friend like?"

BJ paused a moment, and Kate feared that maybe she shouldn't have asked. But with a quick glance at his face, she saw his smile, and knew that he had to have been really good friends with him to be able to smile at the memory.

"His name," BJ finally spoke, "Was Benjamin Franklin Pierce. But, everyone called him Hawkeye. It was like in our camp, we were all a deck of cards. Colonel Potter was that one card that you'd get that explains the rules to the game," Kate laughed softly as she grinned, "Our aces, Major's Margaret and Charles– always there– even at times you don't want them. The King– Radar, our company clerk. He isn't always noticed, but our camp could never run without him. Our Queens would without a doubt be our nurses– just like you Kate, they made the saving of lives possible everyday," Kate blushed, "Our Jack would defiantly have to be Klinger. And just like the card, sometimes being one-eyed and sometimes not, you never knew what Klinger would do next to try and get out of the army. Then– deuces through ten– are enlisted men– couldn't have a full deck without them," BJ paused, and Kate was just about to ask a question when he continued– his voice slightly more husky, "Finally. There was me and Hawk. The jokers of the pack. There was never a day that went by that Hawkeye wouldn't make everyone laugh, or pull some practical joke. He was always there– a wild card, always- always trying to embarrass Charles, or get one of the nurses to go out with him," BJ suddenly laughed, "then there'd be all the times that me and him would do things to other people. I remember getting in a lot of trouble when we toe-tagged our old roomy Frank. And-and now he's gone. Our deck is broken."

Kate looked over sympathetically- lost as to what to say other than a small whisper that escaped her lips, "I'm sorry BJ. It-it sounds like you two were really close."

"He was my best friend," BJ mumbled as a tear came down his cheek, "I just-just wish I could have said good-bye. How much he meant to me. He was a little bit of Heaven on this hell on earth."

The two walked on quietly after that, the soft silence lingering between them until the distinct sound of a vehicle on the gravel road was heard. It took just a few moments for it to come into view and skid to a stop beside them.

"Angie!" Kate cried as she ran the few feet to the jeep.

Inside the jeep was a medium height nurse with dark brown, almost black hair that fell to just past her shoulders. She had a huge grin on her face which reflected not only Kate's, but also that of soldier that was driving the jeep.

"RON!" Kate screeched as she caught sight of the soldier.

As quick as BJ had ever seen anyone move, Kate ran around to the other side of the jeep as Ron jumped out. The two were immediately locked in a tight embrace and BJ could only grin.

"Been dating for about a month," Angie supplied as she too looked at them, "My God, I can't believe she's ok," only then did Angie really see what BJ looked like, and her eyes widened slightly, "Are-are you Captain BJ Hunnicut?"

"One and only," BJ gave a half smile, "How'd you know?"

"You're CO has been having people looking all over for you!" Angie squealed excitedly, "Oh my Gosh, I can't believe this! You two are both alive. We-we have to get you back to your camp!"

BJ nodded and jumped into the jeep. By then Kate and Ron had both gotten in too. Ron seemed to be going even faster than BJ could remember Hawkeye ever driving, and it only took about forty minutes before they arrived at the camp. BJ jumped out of the jeep, and seemingly as soon as his feet touched the ground he heard the yell.

"**BJ Hunnicut!**"

Colonel Potter ran up to BJ, his eyes bulging from his eye sockets.

"Hunnicut, are you ok?" he asked as slowly inched closer to him.

"Yeah," BJ nodded his head and spoke quietly.

"Good," Colonel Potter smiled before exploding, "Now what the hell were you thinking?"

BJ glanced over at Angie, Ron and Kate, who all had apprehensive looks on their faces, "Ummm, sorry."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Colonel Potter's voice showed a mixture of fear, relief and anger, and his face seemed to have aged since the last time BJ had seen him, "This camp is going to hell, and you running off-- and completely drunk at that-- did not help!"

"Umm, Colonel Sir?" Kate had stepped out of the jeep-- followed closely behind by Ron and Angie.

Colonel Potter turned his attention to the ruffed up nurse, "And what part do you play in this drunken escapade lieutenant?"

"Umm," Kate bit her lip nervously, "My-my name is Kate Miller."

"Kate Miller?" Colonel Potters face softened for a moment before exclaiming, "Kate Miller! You're the nurse that went missing from the 8063rd right?"

Kate nodded, "Yes Sir. Myself and Captain Hunnicut were picked up by officers Sergeant Angie Kratt and Lieutenant Ronald Alexander."

A small smile came across Colonel Potters face before he turned his attention back to BJ, "I want you to report to pre-op, and have Charles look you over. If he gives the go-ahead I want you to take a shower, and have a nice long nap-- I'm going to want to talk to you when you wake up. Sergeant, Lieutenants, I'd like a word with you in my office.

--------

BJ laid on the cot in post-op. It wasn't that he had to be there-- Charles said that he had a small infection in the cut on his head, a sprained wrist, and a few side effects from the drugs that would take a while to wear off-- but BJ didn't want to go back to the Swamp, in fear of what memories would drag their way through his brain. Instead he's decided to take up residency in the post-op ward-- taking advantage off the still silence that enveloped him, and forced him to think about nothing except for the pain that would occasionally stab through his stomach or the small hum of the nurses talking quietly over a patient. BJ knew that Colonel Potter would soon be in to speak to him. He knew that he was really going to get it this time. Charles had told him about Margaret, and he couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't been drunk to the bones he could have helped her. BJ's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the swinging of the door open, and clump of boots coming over to him.

"Sit up Son," it was Colonel Potter.

BJ sat up into more of a sitting position, and looked at the grey haired Colonel.

"I talked to Ron, Angie and Kate," Colonel Potter said in a much more calmer voice than what he had had out in the compound, "they explained everything to me Hunnicut, and I've decided that no charges are going to be put against you. You've slipped through this one through the skin of your teeth, you understand that don't you?"

"Yes Colonel," BJ spoke quietly, "I'm- I'm really sorry."

"I know," Colonel Potter put a hand on BJ's shoulder, "It's been really hard on everyone lately-- I should have known that you wouldn't have been able to handle it all on your own. So- so much is going on here, I don't know how much more we can take. That Pierce really was a miracle worker."

BJ closed his eyes slightly before speaking, "So, umm, how's Margaret? Can I see her?"

"Sure," Colonel Potter said as he stood up from his previously sitting position at the foot of the cot, "She still has no movement below her waist."

BJ sighed sympathetically as Colonel Potter held out a helping hand for him to get up. As soon as to his feet BJ felt a huge rush of dizziness and almost toppled backwards.

"Kelley get a wheelchair," Colonel Potter quickly said, and the short, dark haired nurse came running up with one.

Gently easing BJ down, Colonel Potter proceeded to push him outside the post-op and into the bright Korean sun. It only took a few moments for BJ to realize that he was being taken to Margaret's tent. Before he could ask why, Colonel Potter spoke.

"We decided to bring her to her own room," he explained, "she's more comfortable there, and since she's not in too much pain, she insisted on not taking up room in the post-op."

BJ nodded in understanding just as Colonel Potter knocked on the wooden door. "Come in," came the familiar voice of Margaret.

"Hi," Colonel Potter smiled cheerfully as he stepped in, "I brought someone who wants to see you."

Colonel Potter pulled BJ in through the door backwards, and Margaret squealed when she saw him.

"Oh my God BJ!" she cried out happily, "You're back!"

"Yeah," BJ nodded, guilt filling through him again at the sight of Margaret sitting on her bed, a small pile of pill bottles sitting on her end table, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'll go get some coffee," Colonel Potter grinned, "I could use something to eat. I'll be back in a little while to take you back Hunnicut."

BJ nodded his head and Colonel Potter left, leaving BJ and Margaret alone in the tent.

"I'm doing ok," Margaret said with a small smile, "I still can't move my legs, but Colonel Potter said that that could be just from swelling."

"Yeah," BJ nodded and moved closer, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Margaret shook her head, and BJ pulled the covers back, and took a look at the wound. It took a few moments before he finally placed back down the covers and moved back.

"Well?" Margaret asked, "What do you think?"

"Well," BJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "the-the swelling looks like it's down already. Are you sure you can't feel anything?"

BJ quickly ran his fingers down her feet, pinching slightly at the toes.

"No," a small sense of panic came to Margaret's voice, "No, I feel nothing. Do-do you think that means I'll never get feeling back?"

"No," BJ said slowly as if thinking hard about something, "No, not necessarily. There could be still some nerve damage that needs time to heal. Give it time Margaret, I'm sure someday you'll be out running the back forty."

"I hope so," was all Margaret said in a hushed voice.

That evening BJ laid fast asleep in the post-op. The room was quiet and the only person there was Kelley-- who was quietly checking all the peoples charts, and marking on them. She was just a few cots away from BJ when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. BJ was laying in the bed, suddenly convulsing violently.

"No!" Kelley cried as she ran over and ripped open his shirt, "Doctor! Doctor come quick!"

Charles came running out from the other room, and went over to BJ. It took only a moment for him to assess what was happening.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!"

It was three hours later, and Charles heart rate still hadn't returned to normal. He was sitting, very quietly at a small table in the corner of the officers club. He was sure any minute now different people were going to be running up to him and asking him about BJ. He was sure of it. And yet he had no idea what to tell them. Sure enough two minutes after sitting down Radar came running up to him.

"How is he?" Radar immediately asked as he sat his small frame down, "How's BJ?"

Charles looked down solemnly at the floor.

"No," Charles more heard than saw Radar skid back in the chair, "Sir please no. Don't say he-he's-- no."

"No," Charles spoke quietly still not looking Radar in the eyes, "No, he's not dead."

Radar smiled and sighed happily. He continued then to look at Charles, and his smile quickly vanished as he saw Charles rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Radar's voice was small.

"He- he," Charles took a deep breath and finally looked up-- Radar noticed his face was red, "He had a massive heart attack."

Radar's hands were immediately to his mouth as he slowly shook his head, "No. No. H-How bad?"

"Bad," Charles took another deep breath to try and calm himself, "H-he won't make it."

Before Charles could say another word Radar had jumped to his feet and bolted out the door. Charles' insides were doing roll-overs as he continued to just sit there, not sure what to think or do. This was it. The 4077th MASH was in big trouble. Two surgeons gone, the head nurse immobilized, and everyone else going, in his opinion, crazy. Things, in his opinion, couldn't get worse. It was about ten minutes before the next person came bounding through the door.

"Charles!" the person was totally hysterical, "Charles come quick!"

Charles looked up to see Father Mulcahy running in.

"What is it?" Charles asked getting up, "What happened?"

"It's Radar," Father Mulcahy whipped tears from his face, "He's- he's-- there's something wrong."

"What?" again Charles' heart started to pound, "What happened?"

"He's flipped," was all Father Mulcahy could think to say, "He-he's got all the mess tent at gunpoint."

"What!" cried Charles as he bolted to the door-- the rest of the bar becoming a blur of colours and noise, "What the hell is he thinking?"

"I don't know," Father Mulcahy whispered as he struggled to keep up, "I was in there, but managed to escape."

"Who else is in the mess tent?" Charles asked as he finally stopped outside the Swamp.

"There are about a dozen enlisted men," Father Mulcahy said ticking off them in his fingers, "Around six or seven nurses. There's Klinger, Colonel Potter, and then a few more people that I'm not sure about."

"Oh my God," Charles whispered pulling his hands once again over his face.

--------

It was very dark outside as the lady walked down the dusty Korean road, her young daughter beside her. The only source of light was the lightening bolts that jot out of the sky, briefly illuminating it, and brining their world to life. As they continued on, the lady smiled as she realized that she was almost there.

"How much further Mama?" the young girl struggled with her English.

"Almost there," the lady smiled, "Almost."

"Nice people?" the little one asked.

"Very nice," the woman smiled fondly.

It wasn't long before they made their way up to the large sign that red in bold white lettering 'Welcome to 4077th MASH-- Best Care Anywhere'.

"This is Mama?" the girl asked.

The lady just smiled. But as soon as they'd made it onto the camp, they knew something was wrong. There was screaming and shouting coming from everywhere, and people were running around like mad. One particular heavy person was running towards her screaming at the top of his lungs 'He's gone crazy! Run for your life!'. Wondering what was going on, the lady walked up to the next man he saw-- the young girl's hand tightly gripped in her own.

"What's going on?" she asked the solider that was standing stock still staring at the large tent in front of him.

"He-he has a gun," was all the man managed to whisper, "there has- has b-been one shot already. We d-don't know what's going on."

"Who?" the lady asked, "who has gun?"

"The umm, C-Company Clerk," the solider finally took his gaze of the tent to look at her, "Why?"

"Who are you?" the lady asked stubborn to answer his questions.

"P-Private Ash Hayward," Ash said slowly, "What's your name Ma'am, why are you here?"

"I came to see one Doctor Pierce," the lady stated, the young girl staring wide-eyed at all the people running by-- most screaming or yelling.

Ash's face grew dim as he looked at the lady, "Listen lady," he finally said rather harshly, "I don't know who you are, or what business you have being here, but Captain Pierce has been dead for some time now, and it's not funny coming around here asking for him."

"Oh no!" the lady covered her mouth, "That can't be so! I-I talked to him."

"Pierce?" Ash suddenly looked excited, "Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce?"

"Yes," the lady nodded, "Doctor."

"That's impossible," Ash now seemed, to the lady, in a state of pure shock, "He was killed in a bar over a month ago. This Mash unit has gone to hell since then. If he was still alive than he would be here-- where is he lady?"

"Oh," the lady shook her head, "I spoke to him much over a month ago."

"Oh," Ash mumbled, his spirits plummeting.

"How did you say he died?" the lady questioned, "When?"

"It was just over a month ago," Ash repeated, "He umm, he was on his way to the Capitol for some beauty contest-- heh, just like Pierce. He was in a bar that night and was shot by some bastard who decided that all army men were bad."

"Oh," the lady suddenly had a determined look on her face, "May I speak with this company clerk please?"

"What?" Ash stared at her for a moment, "Are you crazy lady? I told you he has a gun in there. He's already shot it and could kill everyone!"

"I realize that," she said, "Now, if you please, can you watch my daughter and make sure no harm comes to her?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded and looked down at the now frightened looking girl, "N-No problem."

The lady then walked, with every ounce of nerve in her to the doorway to the mess tent. Slowly the door creaked open as she pushed it. Once inside everyone looked over at her. As the lady looked around the room she saw most of the occupants hidden under tables or behind chairs. One man near the front had a bullet wound to his left leg, and there was an older man crouching beside him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"W-Who are you?" Radar then called out.

"I," the lady walked up to the front of the room towards Radar, "Would like to speak with the man that is causing this terror. Is that you Sir?"

"Yeah that's me," Radar shoved out his chest and tried to sound and act tough, "Wadda ya want?"

"Captain Pierce helped me," the lady spoke gently, "And I would like to share this with you."

"Really?" Radar looked sceptically at her, "What's your name lady?"

"My name," the lady smiled politely, "Is Milieu Lee, and my daughter outside. Is Yang Lee."

"Milieu Lee!" it was Colonel Potter who spoke up from the floor beside the wounded solider, "I think I know you-- was your husband's name Sam Lee?"

"Yes," Milieu nodded, "He was killed some time ago. Just before out baby was born."

"I know," Colonel Potter looked sympathetically at her, "He was brought in to the camp here. It was too late to save him, but we were able to save a young girl though that had been wounded in a mine blast with him."

Milieu nodded again, "Ye-Sing."

"What-what's all this have to do with Hawkeye?" Radar asked cautiously.

"Well," Milieu began to explain, "Just over a month ago myself and my family were caught by enemy. The solider that came burnt down a small hut where my two month old baby boy Son-Lu and one and a half year old girl Ye-Sing were sleeping. Myself and oldest daughter Yang were bathing when it happened. I rushed into save my babies, and ran back to our home. Yang got the doctor, and he came to help. Son-Lu and Ye-Sing died that day, but the doctor never left my or Yang's side until he was certain that I was alright along with Yang. I may have lost my babies that summer day, but the doctor truly preformed a miracle-- the miracle of life, and of death."

Everyone in the tent was silent, and many of the people from outside had stopped screaming and were now staring in awe at Milieu.

"I never knew," Radar whispered, "One of the people from the bar said that Hawkeye was upset-- Ariel I think her name was. But she didn't know why."

"He need not have been upset," Milieu shook her head, "He was the kindest man that I knew."

Suddenly Radar's face twisted in anger and he glared at everyone before turning his face-- and gun-- towards Milieu.

"Than why didn't you tell him that?"

--------

Charles walked out of the Swamp, a small pistol in his hand. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it, or whether he was even going to do _anything_ with it. Just outside the door Father Mulcahy looked at him.

"What are you doing with that gun my Son?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I-I have to stop him," Charles mumbled half to himself, "I can't let any more people die. They don't deserve it. No one deserves any of this."

"I know," Father Mulcahy quickly agreed, "But think about it. Is brining more guns into the equation really a smart thing to do Major?"

"Maybe not!" Charles exploded, "But something has to be done! Pierce is dead, Margaret is paralysed, and Captain Hunnicut is going to die! This world may not need war and killing to live peacefully, but to live peacefully we have to kill off the war!"

"But Radar is not the source of this," Father Mulcahy said, panic rising in his voice, "If you kill him, you will only be adding to the madness. We must calm the boy. If you shoot him, he will die, and never know the true feeling of peace."

"There is no peace," Charles spoke in a forced calmed voice which put Father Mulcahy on edge, "Not at this camp."

With that Charles pushed past Father Mulcahy and headed towards the mess tent. He had made it just past Margaret's tent when a nurse came running up to him.

"Doctor!" she cried, "Doctor come quick!"

"What is it Mary?" Charles asked quickly hiding his gun, "What's going on?"

"You have to come quickly!" Mary cried out again, "It's Captain Hunnicut!"

Just as the words escaped her mouth a gun-shot echoed through the 4077-- sending a new stream of screaming, panicking people running around.

--------

Milieu lay dead on the floor as everyone looked on.

"Oh my God Kid," Klinger whispered from the corner by Colonel Potter and the heavily bleeding solider, "Y-You killed her."

"Radar it's over," Colonel Potter was angry, "You've killed someone Son, there's no way out of it now. If you go quietly, maybe they can just send you to a hospital, and you won't have to be put in prison. It's going to be ok."

"No!" screamed Radar, "No! I am not going to prison, and no one in this room can make me."

"Mamma!" Yang suddenly came running followed closely by Ash-- who skidded to a stop at the doorway, "Mamma, wake up! Mamma please! No….mamma…."

Yang grabbed onto the limp form of her mother, shaking her gently, trying to wake her up.

"Doctor," Yang suddenly looked excited, as spotted Colonel Potter in the corner-- who was still wearing his scrubs, and ran over to him, "Doctor, help Mamma."

"I-I'm sorry," Colonel Potter choked out as he glanced over and saw the bullet whole clean through her head, "I can't."

"Yes," Yang nodded, "Yes. She asleep. Wake her. Please Doctor. Please."

Tears were coming down Colonel Potter's face as all he could do was shake his head.

"No!" sobbed Yang as she ran back to her mother, "Mamma no! Wake up. Please Mamma. Mamma…."

Radar stared on in silent, and Klinger caught sight of some tears coming down his face. Maybe, maybe, this was what he needed to snap out of it.

"No!" Radar suddenly exploded and Klinger's hopes fell, "Shut-up! Just shut-up!"

At that Charles came running into the tent, Father Mulcahy at his heels.

"Major get out!" cried Colonel Potter from the corner, "Get out now! Run and get help!"

Radar turned to them.

"Clam down Son," Father Mulcahy tried to sooth, "just calm down, everything is going to be ok," he caught glance of Milieu on the ground, and taking a deep breath continued, "There is no need to kill anybody else. Would you like to talk to me."

"What are you to doing here?" Radar suddenly asked, looking accusingly at Charles.

"I-I have to tell you something," Charles stumbled, closing his eyes slightly to regain his nerve, "Please, let me talk to you."

"What do you want?" Radar eyes him suspiciously.

"I-I was called into post-op by Nurse Mary on my way down here--" Charles staled for a moment.

"Yeah!" barked Radar, "Yeah, so what!"

"And," nerved Charles before continuing in a more calm voice, "It was Captain BJ Hunnicut. He- he's died Radar. He had died and nothing you have done had stopped that. Don't you see, you are only bringing harm to people here. No good is coming out of this, and--"

"No!" yelled Radar, "No, he can't be dead!"

It took only a moment, but Radar had pointed his gun at Charles and pulled the trigger-- landing a bullet right in his stomach.

"Radar **NO**!" Colonel Potter screamed as he jumped to his feet and dashed as fast as he could to the company clerk.

"You can't stop me!" Radar shouted hysterically as he pointed the gun at Colonel Potter, landing a bullet right in the centre of his head.

People were screaming and running as Radar continued to shoot wildly at anything, or anyone that moved. Then, with his last ounce of strength Charles pulled out his pistol and, with one pull of the trigger, stopped the madness. Radar fell, heavily to the ground. Dead.

The black swished slowly to white, and soon to colours. His eternal darkness was releasing its grip on him, and soon the wash of colours turned into shapes, and as the shapes gave way to faces, voices joined his world which he'd feared would never be his again.

"Hey Hawkeye," the voice was spoken softly but Hawkeye still recognized it as Radar's.

"Can you move you're feet for us Son," Colonel's Potter's voice was the next to seep its way into Hawkeye's brain like sweat sugar.

It took a few moments but Hawkeye moved his feet, and fully opened his eyes. He was laying down on a cot in what he assumed was the post-op ward. Right in front of him was Colonel Potter, to his right sitting on the parallel cot was Margaret, standing beside her was Radar. To his left sitting on a small crate was Father Mulcahy, standing beside him was Charles, and finally with his eyes to the floor, was BJ standing at the end of the bed. All were smiling brightly. Hawkeye then tried to get up but a quick hand from both Charles and Colonel Potter stopped him from doing the task.

"Easy Pierce," Charles stated.

"You have to take it easy," Colonel Potter repeated, "You had us all scared there for a while-- we thought we'd lost you."

"How are you feeling?" Margaret asked as she whipped the hair from Hawkeye's face.

"I had the strangest dream," Hawkeye's voice was thick as he spoke, "You were in it," he pointed to Margaret, and processed to point at everyone else, "And you were in it, and you, and you, and even you," he pointed to Charles.

"Don't worry Dorothy," BJ spoke up with a smile on his face, "You're back in Korea now."

Hawkeye smiled weakly at BJ-- whose gaze immediately went back to the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Father Mulcahy asked gently as Charles took his wrist and went on to check his pulse.

"Tiered," admitted Hawkeye.

"Yes," Colonel Potter immediately jumped to his feet, "You need your rest Son. Alright, everyone who's not checking vital signs, it's time to check out. He needs his rest."

BJ grabbed Hawkeye's chart and pretended to be looking at it as everyone else stood up. With many 'I'm glad you're ok' and 'good to have you back', everyone else departed. Colonel Potter paused at BJ, patted him on the shoulder, and left.

"Well," BJ finally spoke up after a moment, "Charts show good improvement, you're alive."

"Yeah," Hawkeye whispered more to himself, as he strained to get into more of a comfortable sitting position.

"Take it easy Hawk," BJ glared at him, and, after Hawkeye was comfortable, he sat down on the crate that Father Mulcahy had been sitting on, "So. How are you feeling?"

"Ok," lied Hawkeye.

"No you're not," BJ shook his head simply, "I know you, you're not ok. You scared the hell out of a lot of people this past month. You're heart stopped three times, you got a good half dozen infections, ran a fever of, at the highest, 105, and seemed to insist on being in a comatose state the rest of the time. If wasn't for the much insisting of Colonel Potter, and a lot of false paperwork from Radar you'd be in Seoul right now. So, I know you are not ok."

"Wise one aren't you," joked Hawkeye.

"Concerned one," BJ said in a hushed voice, "Hawk, I was scared. Really scared. You-you're my best friend, and--"

"What happened?" Hawkeye decided to stop BJ, "I mean, I can't remember too much."

"That's not too surprising," BJ smiled slightly, glad for the interruption, as he went on to explain, "Just over a month ago you went to Seoul for a beauty pageant. From what we've heard you went to a bar with one of the contestants after named Ariel. A man went into the bar and shot around. Witnesses say that you tried to stop him, and he shot you in the head."

Hawkeye moved his hand up and found, sure enough, a bandage going around his head.

"I-I remember going there," Hawkeye said, pained memories of the Korean family flashing into his head, "But-- I remember other things after that."

BJ smiled, "A lot of stuff has happened since you were gone."

"Like what?" Hawkeye eyed his best friend.

BJ took a deep breath, "Well, for one, I got to know the still very well, and ran off. I was going to go out on the jeep, but, I don't know, I went by and saw you on the way, and just realized, that, if you got well, you'd kill me if I went and got myself killed. A girl named Kate came by the compound. She was a nurse from the 8063rd who's jeep broke down. She was a big help here until her unit came and got her. Then there was the sniper. Almost got Klinger right in the gut, but missed him by half an inch. And then just yesterday Radar got really upset about you not coming out of it, and some of us feared that he might be dangerous to himself and possibly others. It was great though when Charles came into the mess tent last night at dinner and told everyone that you were coming around."

Hawkeye just sat there. Everything that BJ had said sounded familiar, except in his 'dream' all the situations had turned out bad. BJ was supposed to have gone out, crashed the jeep, taken some pills, and then died from a heart attack. Margaret was supposed the be out there the night of the sniper and have gotten shot then paralysed. And Radar was supposed to go berserk and kill a lot of people while Charles came in and said that BJ had died. But none of that happened. Because Hawkeye was still alive.

"Hawk?" BJ put his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye said slowly, then a huge grin came to his face, "Yeah, I'm ok."

--------

A week had passed and finally Colonel Potter let Hawkeye go back to the Swamp, with strict orders to stay away from alcohol and any type of strenuous exercises.

"Guess that leaves out my new calendar," Hawkeye winked at BJ as settled in his cot.

"Or you're special visits from the nurses," BJ added with a grin.

The day was uneventful as was the next week. Casualties were low, and a lot of free time in the camp was spent on preparing for Halloween.

"What are you being?" BJ asked as he fixed on some last buttons to his 'Frankenstein' costume.

"I haven't decided yet," Hawkeye shrugged, "What do you think I should be Charles?" he shoot a mischievous look at his Bunkie.

"Quiet," Charles bluntly answered.

"Ohh good idea Charles," Hawkeye nodded, "But I was that last month."

"Really," Charles headed to the door, "I never noticed."

"Don't mind him," BJ spoke up, "He just grouchy because he doesn't have the tent to himself anymore."

"How you feeling Pierce?" Colonel Potter asked as he entered the room just then, "It's been about two weeks now."

"And I was fine two weeks ago," Hawkeye replied stubbornly, "Have you got word back whether I'm staying here or going back?"

Colonel Potter sat down on the end of Hawkeye's bed, "I told them that you're amazingly back to almost full health, and they agreed that if you still wanted to, you could stay here and continue your work as chief surgeon. But, on the other hand, if you want to go home, you may."

There was a still silence that filled the air for almost a minute before BJ spoke up with a clap to Hawkeye's shoulder, "Congratulations buddy, you're going home! Say hi to Peg for me, and give a hug to E--"

"Wait," Hawkeye put up hand, "Not so fast Beej."

"What?" BJ exclaimed, "You are going home Hawkeye! Only a moron would stay here!"

"Don't put it past him," Colonel Potter smiled, "Well, I'll give you some time Pierce, but they want to know by tomorrow morning."

Hawkeye silently nodded and Colonel Potter left.

"Hawkeye go home!" cried BJ, tears welding in his eyes, "Go see your Dad, see Peg and Erin, have a normal life!"

"BJ what would you have done if I'd died?" Hawkeye abruptly asked.

"What do you mean?" BJ stopped his rant and looked at his friend.

Hawkeye smiled slightly, "I mean, what would you have done if I'd died?"

BJ looked at his feet for a moment before replying, "I don't know."

"I think I do," Hawkeye whispered, "And I don't want that to happen if I leave."

"Nothing bad will happen if you leave," BJ grabbed a picture of his wife and daughter, "You'll be doing what all of us want to do. Go home to your family."

"Excuse me," a small knock came at the door.

"Doors unlocked," BJ grinned and a small Korean lady came in.

"Milieu!" cried Hawkeye right away jumping up out of his bed and wrapping her in a hug.

"Doctor!" Milieu grinned hugging her back, "I am so glad you are ok. I had dream that you died. I had to come and thank you for your help."

"No problem," Hawkeye had tears coming down his face as BJ looked on in confusion, "Please, come in."

"Ok," Milieu smiled and looked behind her, "Yang, Yang come in."

Hawkeye grinned once more as he saw the little girl coming in. Immediately he bent down and hugged her-- and was greatly surprised to feel her hug tightly back.

"Thank you Doctor," the girl said slowly-- stumbling over her English, "You make sister and brother happy. Make Mamma good."

"Beej," Hawkeye finally smiled and looked at his friend, "I'd like you to meet Milieu Lee and Yang Lee. This is the family I helped on my way to Seoul."

"Hi," BJ smiled shaking their hands, "How are you."

"Good," Milieu smiled, "Doctors here at camp really are miracle workers."

"Thank you," BJ could only smile.

It was about three hours before Milieu and Yang left back to their small house down the road. The rest of the evening was spent quietly in the swamp for Hawkeye-- thinking on what he should do. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep and BJ was gently waking him.

"Hawk, hey Hawk, Colonel Potter beckons you."

"Tell him I died," Hawkeye mumbled rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

"Nahh," grinned BJ, "You tried that last month remember?"

Slowly Hawkeye pulled the covers back, and, finding that the sun was too bright, he attempted to move in one swift movement to his feet so as to not be tempted to go back into hibernation.

"Well, have you decided yet?" BJ asked casually as they got dressed.

Hawkeye just smiled at him as they left the Swamp and headed towards Colonel Potter's office.

"You know this camp really isn't the same without you," BJ spoke suddenly, "I don't know what would have happened if you had died. You hold this whole place, some like master miracle worker."

Hawkeye laughed, "Taste testing that still a little early there Beej."

BJ laughed as they walked into the office.

"Umm, Hunnicut," Colonel Potter gave the brown haired Captain a look, "Can we have a moment alone."

"Oh," BJ looked startled for a moment but quickly regained himself, "Yeah, sure."

BJ waited anxiously out in Radar's office/sleeping quarters for what seemed like forever. The quiet morning air was only interrupted by the laughter and voices outside the doors of the people going to and from breakfast. But the only thought on BJ's mind was Hawkeye-- and whether he was still going to be around. Finally after about half an hour Hawkeye came out with a grin on his face.

"Breakfast?" he looked at BJ.

"Sure," BJ smiled, "I could use a drink," they headed towards the Swamp and BJ looked at Hawkeye, "So-- what'd you guys talk about."

A quick glance was shared between the two friends before Hawkeye grinned and responded, "When I get to continue my work here as chief surgeon."

"Ah **haa**!" BJ yelled triumphantly as he grabbed Hawkeye in a half hug. "I knew it! Now I really do believe in miracles."

There was a pause in the air before Hawkeye whispered, more to himself than anyone else, "So do I Beej. So do I."

THE END


End file.
